My Heart Is Not For Sale
by darkphoenix2345
Summary: Dean is a male escort, who is tiring of his line of work.  Cas is a lonely pediatrician.  For storyline purpose, Sam and Dean are not related.  This is my first Destiel fic; please don't throw me cyber tomatoes!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh that feels divine, don't stop please. Ah harder Dean!" the sweating brunette panted at the tall delicious dish, who was flexing her toned legs.

"Sweetheart, you are getting quite a workout today," Dean smirked.

"My muscles will be killing me tomorrow morning but it has been worth it. Your hands are as magical as Christian Bale's in The Prestige."

"That's it for today, darling," Dean Winchester informed Cassie Robinson, one of his faithfully devoted clients. She pouted as the blond haired man assisted her in getting up from the yoga mat.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning at eight, Dean. Thanks for the workout," the twenty nine year old attorney said to the 6' 1 Adonis. She traced his bare bicep with her well manicured index finger. Cassie relished seeing Dean wearing his yoga clothes: a tight black tank top, which showcased his impressive torso and strong arms and black Adidas sweat pants. He was barefoot and had the most perfectly pedicure arched, bronze feet. Cassie did not have a foot fetish but she wouldn't mind lathering them in lemon meringue and sucking the confection off slowly.

All of a sudden, a tiny, blue haired seventy five year old Jewish woman interrupted. "Deannie my boy; I am here for the yoga class."

Dean turned around and kissed the frail and petite lady's blue veined right hand. "Ah Esther, my favorite student, let's rock n roll." He winked at Cassie and helped the elderly woman assume the lotus position.

Two hours later Dean Winchester took tremendous pleasure in showering at his room in Le Luxe Hotel in Rodeo Drive. The hotel was fairly new in the opulent sector of Los Angeles and was known for its classic boutique setting. Guests coughed up $309 a night and were treated like royalty. Two of its luxurious amenities were a spa and yoga center, which were located in the third floor. The entire hotel was decorated in sensuous hues of rich mahogany that was combined with silver and gilded appointments.

What many unsuspecting visitors to the yoga center were not aware of was that it was a front for the Aces Wild Escort Agency. The agency provided male escorts to women, men and couples. If one wanted the services of one of their talented escorts, you needed to shelve up $400 per hour. Also, the escort would cater to your needs for no less than four hours. Most of the men worked a minimum of two days or evenings a week and pocketed between $1200-$2000 per customer.

Dean dressed in a dark blue Polo shirt, brown leather jacket and khaki slacks. He made sure to spray on himself a generous dash of Lancôme Hypnose, which many of his regular clients loved. The handsome escort sat in his boss' art deco office. She had called him to set up this week's appointments. Gabrielle Carter was a twenty eight year old spitfire, who had cleverly come up with the idea for the escort agency.

Dean must have conjured her up from his imagination, because she breezed in through the door like a typhoon. She was carrying the latest Gucci handbag and was wearing a crisp black Armani suit.

"How are you doing today, my golden boy?" Gabrielle asked as she kissed his tan cheek.

"Couldn't feel better, I enjoyed my Mediterranean vacation immensely. I really needed to get away from everything for a while."

"Did you discreetly tell some of your newest conquests of your employment?" she asked.

"Of course Gabrielle; is there any moment during the day, when you don't think of business?"

"Not really," she said hiding a smirk. Of course whenever she had Samuel's magnificent cock between her aching legs or in her mouth she could not think of anything else. Ah her beloved Sam. No one knew about her relationship with one of her escort services most sought after gigolos. Gabrielle could not believe that she had broken her number one rule of never sleeping with one of her employees.

"Gabrielle, are you ok? You seem quite flushed at the moment," Dean inquired.

"Oh it is just that I have been running all morning. Well here is your itinerary for the week. This afternoon at 1:00 pm you will meet with Mrs. Weinerstein. Her husband is away once again on one of his infamous week long business trips; so you know the drill with that one."

Dean rolled his green eyes and stood up. "Gabrielle, after today I do not want to provide my services to her. She has gained fifty pounds in the last two months and she is a tall woman. Last time I almost threw up when she landed on me."

"Suck it up! Those bulging muscles of yours should come in handy with her. At six pm you are to meet with Jo Harvelle at the AMC theatres. Her friends are paying us for you to give the woman the ride of her life. Ms. Harvelle is a timid librarian, who does not socialize much. You two are to see the Lord of the Rings trilogy, which will start at 6 pm."

Dean covered his gorgeous face with his large bronzed hands and sighed. "I better drink a Red Bull before my first assignment today. I can feel it is going to be a day from hell. First I will have to be amorous to Shamu and then I have to sit through an entire butt-numb-a-thon! Son of a bitch!"

"I expect you to work your usual magic, Merlin."

"Gabrielle, you wound me. Don't I always treat all of my ladies as queens?"

"Yes, dumb ass I know. Now if you will excuse me I have an important conference call in ten minutes."

"I'll see you later in the week," Dean said as he stepped out of the office.

Meanwhile, Jo Harvelle had a weird feeling since she walked into the library earlier that morning. Her friends were acting strange and kept whispering around her. They treated her to lunch at her favorite Chinese restaurant. As they were about to leave, they handed her a pink envelope.

Ash, a twenty five year old Goth, who loved wearing blue eye liner said, "Ooh, my darling senorita, we have quite a treat for you tonight. Open the envelope and see what we got you."

Jo was curious and removed a glossy 8X10 picture of a handsome blond man. "Who is he an actor?"

"That is your date for tonight. He will take you to the Lord of the Rings showcase and then if you are lucky perhaps home," Ruby, the promiscuous one from the library stated.

"I can't believe you bought me a prostitute! Oy vey! You guys must think that I am such a loser! I am so embarrassed," Jo said on the verge of tears. She abruptly left the table.

"Well that did not go as planned!" Ash exclaimed. "Hold up, Jo!"

The librarian was furious but then remembered the picture of the man her friends paid for her to have a date with. He was gorgeous and she was so shy that she would never muster the courage to go up to a man, which looked like him. She turned and apologized to her friends. "I am sorry guys, thanks so much for this. I will have a great time tonight."

It was 1 pm and Christine Weinerstein was celebrating that her neglectful husband was away once more. She had called Gabrielle Carter yesterday afternoon, to ask for the delectable Dean to stop by today. Christine had just taken a warm bubble bath in the mansion's Jacuzzi and was anxiously waiting for her escort. She had poured champagne into two flutes and placed a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries next to the king sized four poster bed.

The doorbell rang and she slowly jogged downstairs. She had given the entire staff the day off. Christine could not afford to have any of them blab to her husband what she was about to do. When she opened the door, she saw the sexiest man in the universe standing there. "Winchester, my favorite fondant; please enter."

"How is my favorite client doing today?" Dean asked as he kissed her plump hand. He watched her saunter in what she considered a seductive walk into the Oriental themed living room. Christine was wearing a long silk peach robe. Her strawberry blond hair was cut in the Mia Farrow look from Rosemary's Baby smelled like berries.

Christine yanked Dean's hand and led him into the master bedroom. "I am glad you are wearing that fabulous Armani suit. It goes perfectly with what I have in store for us." Christine rapidly disrobed and Dean was shocked to see her wearing a school girl uniform. She grabbed something from underneath the mattress and it was a wooden paddle. He nervously gulped.

Dean would kill to be in his place drinking a cold one and eating a bacon cheeseburger as he mellowed to some classic Metallica. He swiftly closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before opening them once more.

"Principal Winchester I have been a bad girl and am here for my punishment." She led him to the bed and placed the paddle in his hands. Christine pulled herself over his lap and whipped up her plaid skirt. In the process she revealed white, ruffled panties and a cottage cheese ridden derriere. Dean closed his forest green eyes once more and imagined Jessica Biel's well toned ass.

"Christine, you will receive a spanking for cutting class for an entire week," he mumbled in his sexy deep voice. He went on to swat her round and cellulite filled butt twice.

Mrs. Weinerstein stopped him and said, "Now use your hands, Principal Winchester."

He discarded the paddle on the marble floor and caressed her monstrous derriere. She began to shiver as she felt his robust hands fondling her ass. Then she felt the first whack and loved it. He placed several spankings on her bottom. When he observed that her behind was getting red and looked like the planet Mars, he bent down and kissed both massive cheeks. Christine stood up feeling a bit sore but relishing the sensation at the same time.

She handed him a champagne flute and toasted, "To freedom."

Dean said, "Cheers."

After they drank the entire champagne bottle and Christine ate most of the chocolate covered strawberries, they lied on the bed. She mounted him and Dean grumbled underneath her weight. His biceps' veins were protruding as he placed her underneath him. Mrs. Weinerstein retrieved a magnum sized Trojan from underneath the pillow and covered his penis with it. Afterwards she commanded Dean to give her the ride of her life.

She experienced orgasm three times and could not get enough of feeling his magical hands cupping and squeezing her D cup breasts. He even taught her some new positions. The man must know the karma sutra inside and out.

An hour later, Mrs. Weinerstein slept blissfully on her king size mattress, while Dean sat on the closed toilet seat, putting Neosporin on his battered ankles. The woman had toe nails that resembled a condor's. While they had sex the dreadful things had cut his poor defenseless ankles. For the first time in his career as an escort, Dean Winchester started pondering retirement.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had spoken to Jo Harvelle earlier that afternoon as he tended to his injuries in the Weinerstein's master bathroom. They agreed that he would purchase the movie tickets and meet her ten till six outside the screening room. He was pleasantly surprised when the shy woman approached him and introduced herself. At first she wouldn't look him in the eyes. Jo was a petite blonde with big amber eyes and a hard little ass, which looked awesome in the jeans she was wearing.

The gigolo shuddered as he remembered Mrs. Weinerstein, who was over two hundred pounds and had lethal, crusty toe nails. Dean quickly scanned Jo's toes since she was wearing red sandals and let out a sigh of relief.

The couple entered the screening room, which was packed to its maximum capacity of two hundred geeky Ringers. They were fortunate to find two unoccupied seats in the middle of the room. Dean nodded at a tall, lanky adolescent, who was dressed up as Gandalf, the wizard. Jo looked around the theatre in awe as she observed many of the theatergoers dressed like their favorite Middle Earth characters.

The New Line Cinema logo appeared on the huge screen and Galadriel's narration began. Jo was in heaven! Sitting next to her was the sexiest man she had ever seen and she was about to see her favorite heart throb Viggo Mortensen on the big screen! She had only seen the trilogy at home and never thought she would have this awesome chance at observing it in the big screen and hearing it in glorious Dolby Digital Surround Sound.

Dean never watched epic films in theatres because he did not have the patience to sit for over three hours and have a numb anus. He only saw The Fellowship of the Ring on DVD and could not see it in one sitting. His butt was falling asleep when the fellowship reached Lothlorien. He began to twitch on his seat and the Gandalf teen stared rudely at him.

Jo started to feel bad for her hunky escort and whispered, "This was a bad idea and I need to wake up early tomorrow. Why don't we go to my place and have a nightcap?" Dean thanked her and rapidly led the cute blonde out of the screening room.

As he escorted the librarian to her apartment door, he could tell that she was nervous as hell. They entered the small apartment, which was decorated in autumn colors. "Will you spend the night with me?" she asked in a mousy voice.

"If that is what you wish then of course. This is part of the package; although there are two rules which you must abide. 1st I do not kiss on the mouth and I always wear a condom."

"I agree. Allow me to go and change. Please make yourself at home," the timid librarian said. Jo came right out from her bedroom carrying a long, flat box. "Put this on, please." She scurried back into her room.

"Oh shit; here we go again," Dean thought to himself as he opened the box. Inside was a familiar looking black outfit. When he removed it from within the box and stretched it out, he couldn't help but laugh. Dean removed his clothes and put the costume on. He was glad that it fit him right. He was not surprised by what was happening. There had been women in the past that had made him wear Chippendale's outfits.

Jo appeared wearing an Arwen costume. "Figures," he thought to himself. As soon as she saw him, Jo ran inside her room once more. She returned carrying a dark wig. "Here you must wear this."

Dean took the wig and placed it over his head. She began to feel hot all over and her loins were becoming moist. This was her one fantasy becoming a reality. "How do I look?" he asked starting to feel like a fool.

"I can't fucking believe I am doing this!" he thought to himself.

Jo could not control herself any longer and jumped on him. He fell on the carpet and she started to unzip his pants. She was losing patience and yanked the pants off. "Down girl, we have all night!"

"I have these mango flavored condoms, if you do not mind," she said.

"Go ahead," Dean managed to say.

Jo placed the condom over his phallus and began stroking it. She started to get carried away and Dean knew with her rough manhandling that his balls were turning as blue as a smurf. "Jo, don't you think you should slow down."

She placed a finger over his firm mouth and whispered, "Shh, call me Arwen and I will call you Aragorn."

Jo took his member in her mouth and started to suck off the entire mango flavor from the rubber. When she saw that he was going to change the position he was in, she screamed, "Don't move! I am not close to finishing with you yet!"

Dean chuckled nervously and started feeling frightened of the sex fiend that was with him. Where had the timid librarian gone to? "I thought that you shouldn't be doing all the work."

"Please do not speak; Aragorn is the strong and silent type." Jo removed the condom and replaced it with a pineapple flavored one. Less than ten minutes later, Dean ejaculated twice. The woman was insatiable! She went to the kitchen and brought with her whip cream and Hershey's chocolate syrup.

"Take off the top," she ordered. "Good, now lie down." Jo poured chocolate syrup over his nipples and began to lick it off gently. She also placed whip cream on his six pack torso and penis. Jo delighted in laving it all off, as did Dean. He groaned and held on to her honey locks.

Afterwards she lay next to him and snuggled within his muscular arms. He decided that the least he could do is pleasure her. He removed the black and red gown from her and noticed that she was nude underneath. Dean suckled her breasts and tweaked the hardened nipples. She started to moan and grabbed his short blond hair. He trailed kisses down her stomach and slid two fingers inside her moist mound. The way he was stimulating her was driving Jo wild. She began to move in rhythm with his magical fingers and several minutes later, she experienced an earth shattering orgasm.

Once he was finished, Dean kissed her forehead. Jo sighed contentedly, before saying, "Thank you. Please hold me."

She asked him to leave early the following morning and thanked him once again. When she arrived at work, an extremely confident Jo invited/treated her friends to lunch. Hell it was the least she could do for them! She would always be grateful for that sinfully delicious unforgettable night. 


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank Firgodes7 and Sammy's Wolf Girl for reviewing chapter one and the others who placed the story on alert. Cyber hugs to all of you!**

Castiel Novak was a twenty eight year old pediatrician at Mt. Sinai Hospital. He volunteered his time at the children's clinic he had for kids afflicted with AIDS. The 5'11 American of Russian descent was having a rough morning since he could not save the life of a ten year old girl, who had been diagnosed with leukemia three years ago. After having completed his residency two years prior, Castiel still broke down emotionally when he could not save a young, innocent life.

He would not be surprised if he looked a fright at the moment. His usually bright blue eyes must be red rimmed from crying and last night he had the recurring nightmare again, which had been plaguing him for ten years. In times like this, he mentally wished he had someone in his life to put their strong arms around his burdened shoulders.

"Dr. Novak, this arrived for you," a skinny, pimple faced teenager said as he handed him an envelope.

"Thanks, Eddie," he whispered. "Oh God don't let this be another wedding invitation," the pediatrician thought. He opened it with shaky fingers and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was an invitation to his high school class' tenth year reunion. Castiel threw it in his messenger bag and returned to his hectic shift.

Meanwhile…

"My queen, you are wiping me out. I will not have any stamina left for my client tonight, and it is all thanks to you," Sam Rochester said to the woman, who was giving him a blow job. She was on fire today and licked his engorged cock greedily. Gabrielle took him in her mouth and started to gently nibble it. As soon as she knew he was going to cum, he reached for her shiny golden hair that was currently cut in a sleek bob and removed her head. Sam climaxed and turned the tables on her.

His hazel eyes twinkled with lasciviousness and he switched places with her on the leather desk chair. "Let's see what color of panties you are wearing today, my sweet? I hope they are the lacey red ones I love so much."

"Why don't you see and be surprised my stallion?" she mischievously said.

Sam worked his way up smoothly stroking the arches of her dainty feet to her knees and then to her thighs. He began to move the grey pencil skirt she wore up to her waist. He chuckled, "Someone is commando. You truly spoil me, my naughty princess."

The hunky southern man spread her thighs and started kissing them until he reached her nether lips. He stroked her private woman part with his sizzling tongue. Gabrielle grabbed on to his long brown hair and cried out. Ten minutes later, her cell phone commenced to vibrate incessantly.

She did not want him to stop but had to answer the phone. "Baby, we can continue at a later time. You need to prepare for tonight." Lately she did not like sending him to do his job. She felt a stab in her heart, whenever she gave him his itinerary. He helped her place her skirt back to order and closed the buttons on her black silk shirt. Sam kissed her button nose and rose to his impressive height of 6' 4.

"Gabrielle speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hey Gaby, its Cas. I hope I am not getting you at a bad time. I really need to talk to someone."

Gabrielle chuckled and said, "Oh not at all darling. You sound distressed; what is going on?"

"Did you receive the invitation?" Castiel asked.

"Ugh yes! I am not going to see all those hateful people. You were the only friend I had in high school," Gabrielle said.

"I know but I was thinking that maybe we should go and prove to all those posers that we did make it. All those Richies used to make fun of us since we were dirt poor. I think we should go and show them how much we have accomplished. Plus, I can use a getaway from work."

"Cas, the only way I will accompany you is if you promise me that you will not have revenge. Did you have the nightmare again last night?" a concerned Gabrielle asked.

The pediatrician remained silent for a couple of seconds. "You know that I need closure, but I promise not to kill him. I need to confront him and visit my mother's grave. I have never visited it."

"Samuel does not know about my secret and he will find out once we get there," Gabrielle said as she nibbled her lower lip nervously.

"You need to tell him before he finds out from someone else. I will be there for you," Castiel whispered to his dearest friend in the entire world.

"Very well then, I will attend the reunion from hell," Gabrielle mumbled.

"There is something else. I do not have a date and well I need one for this occasion. I do not have time to socialize with work and the clinic. I can't face those haters alone. I need someone to literally hold my hand. I know you are a great friend but you will be with Samuel."

"Castiel Novak, are you asking me to provide you with an escort?" Gaby asked laughing.

"Don't make it sound so tawdry. I will not require any sexual favors. I will need a shoulder to lean on. Please, just get me the most understanding guy you have."

Dean Winchester quickly came to Jasmine's mind. "I have the perfect guy for you. Why don't we have dinner with him tomorrow night? You will love him."

"Thanks, Gaby I knew I could count on you," Castiel said before hanging up.

**Reviews would be truly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Big hugs to RedBrick&Ivy, Miss J, PamPam Girl, Sammy's Wolf Girl and Firgodes7 for reviewing chapter 3. Also, muchas gracias to those of you who placed this story under alert/favorites.**

Dean's next appointment was to take place at Urasawa, a trendy sushi bar located in Beverly Hills. The gigolo felt most comfortable hanging out a local dive called the Roadhouse, where he would shoot pool and guzzle down a couple of beers. He was to meet a young woman, who was turning twenty one and was treating herself to a night of pampering. She had chosen for part of their date to take place at the sushi bar.

When he entered the hip eating establishment, Paris Hilton purposely bumped into him and made sure her privates made contact with his groin. "Sorry but that was hot," she whispered as she took inventory of Dean from head to toe.

He could not stand the vapid girl, who only cared about having fun and wasting money. The male escort barely managed to grin at the slutty and airheaded heiress and scanned the waiting area for Anna, who went by the name of Red. Dean's emerald gaze landed on a beautiful girl that looked like a porcelain doll come to life. He approached her and asked, "Are you Red?"

The young woman stood up and smiled at him. "Yes and please tell me you are Dean."

"Guilty as charged, allow me to escort you to the hostess. I made reservations and she should seat us immediately."

Red smirked and liked what she saw. The man was no James Franco but he oozed sex from every pore of his bronze skin. Maybe tonight she will lose her virginity with the gigolo. Shit she was paying $400 an hour; so the least he could do is put out!

The tall and willowy hostess led them to a corner booth that was secluded from the rest of the busy restaurant. They first ate teppan shrimp as an appetizer, and then followed it by having the exquisite Mushroom a la Japanese soup. Finally, they ate lobster tail and the seafood combination special for the main course.

Dean ordered Saki and made a toast to the birthday girl. "To the golden age of 21 and drinking; remember if you are going to drive don't drink, and if you are going to drink, drink a Red Bull." Red rapidly drained down two cups of saki. Dean ordered two cups of black coffee. He did not want the girl to be drunk as a skunk before the night was over.

All of a sudden, two short Japanese waiters appeared with two Pineapple boats and started to sing happy birthday. Red blushed and her face was almost as red as her crimson tresses. "Make a wish, baby doll," Dean whispered.

Anna closed her dark brown eyes before she blew out the twenty one candles. Everyone in the restaurant clapped and the waiters left them alone. The pineapple boats were the most scintillating dessert Red had ever tasted and she licked her spoon, when she finished. Dean chuckled and thought she was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"Are you ready for my surprise?" the gigolo asked.

Red's eyes widened in glee and she stood up. Dean held her delicate hand in his large one and they waited at Urasawa's entrance for the valet to bring his baby. The birthday girl was amiably surprised to see the valet attendant give Dean the keys to a shiny, black 1967 Impala. She marveled at the feel of the black leather as she sat down and buckled up.

Dean drove above 70 mph and they arrived outside the Getty Center in LA. Red's heart started to beat rapidly. "This is our destination?"

"Yes, I heard you are a huge James Franco fan and he is hosting the Edward Weston exhibit tonight. He became a fan of the late photographer's work, when he portrayed him in the big screen."

"Thank you so much!" Red exclaimed as she rose on tiptoes and kissed Dean's lips.

"You are quite welcome, Anna. James has been a total mess since his former girlfriend broke things off with him three months ago."

"How do you know all this?" Red asked, as Dean escorted her inside the art gallery. She was glad that she brought the woven shawl tonight since it was chilly inside.

Dean remained silent for a moment. He was not going to tell her he met James, when he first joined the agency. For about six months the actor had been one of its escorts. Dean thought he was going to become a major dick once his star started to rise but he was pleasantly surprised when Franco remained in contact with him throughout the years.

The couple stood in the WWII photos exhibit and as they looked at the prize winning pictures, James Franco himself joined them. "Long time no see, my friend," the tall and lanky actor told Dean as they embraced.

"Business has been booming, and how are you doing?" Dean asked his friend. The escort noticed that James amber gaze did not leave Anna and the young woman was crimson as a beet.

"James Franco, meet the enchanting Anna, who happens to be celebrating her 21st birthday today."

"Enchante, mademoiselle," James said as he kissed Red's hand. "My friend, you do not mind if I borrow this heavenly creature for a while right?"

Dean smirked and said, "Not at all."

James and Red strolled around the gallery and sat on a bench in front of the nude studies, which Edward Weston was famous for. They conversed for a while and James was genuinely intrigued that this fragile looking beauty wanted to become an FBI agent.

Red chuckled and said, "I have to confess that your characterization of an agent in 'Head Hunters' piqued my interest in the federal crime fighting field."

"Oh I thought it was my performance as a transvestite FBI agent in the remake of Twin Peaks that sealed the deal." He smirked.

Red had not had this much fun in ages and did not want the night to end. James surprised her with the words that came out of his mouth. "Would you like to go home with me tonight? I know I am being too forward but I want to get to know you."

She was stunned but did the first thing that came to her mind. Her full lips landed on his firm ones and he reciprocated the sizzling kiss. "Does that mean yes?" he asked in a teasing manner. Red winked at him and told him she would be right back.

Dean had been fortunate enough to get a Heineken at the bar. As he drank the cold beverage, he gazed around the packed gallery. All of a sudden, he saw a man standing on his own staring at a photograph of a semi nude young woman, whose face was turned from the camera. The man held a wine glass in his right hand and his head was tilted at a slight angle. His left hand was inside his navy jacket's pocket. What caught Dean's attention was the man's ensemble, which consisted of hospital scrubs.

The stranger with the messy dark hair must have sensed Dean's gaze on him because he turned around and stared at him. The male escort was shocked upon seeing the man's bright blue gaze. The eyes reminded him of the ocean on a clear day. The two men remained staring at each other for what seemed an eternity.

As Dean was going to approach the beautiful stranger, a small hand held on to his arm. The trance he was in was broken as he lowered his head a bit and gazed at Anna. The petite girl was beaming. "What's up, kid?"

"I don't want you to think of me as a slut, because I totally am not one, but I am going to remain here with James until the function is over."

Dean smiled. "I knew you two would hit it off. Tell James bye for me and that I will call him tomorrow. Happy birthday again, Red."

She embraced him tightly and whispered, "Thanks, fairy godfather." Red returned to the man of her dreams. Who said birthday wishes didn't come true?

Dean immediately traced his steps backwards to join the stranger but he was vastly disappointed to discover he was no longer there. He felt an enormous wave of disappointment as he waited for the valet to bring his baby up front.

**BTW, sorry to the James Franco fans out there but I do not find him better looking than our beloved Dean. :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Castiel's palms were clammy as they clung to the porcelain surface of the men's' bathroom sink. He had not felt such a strong immediate attraction to someone in almost a decade, and that had not ended well at all. The dark haired pediatrician opened the faucet and splashed cold water on his flustered face. After he and the handsome emerald eye stranger held their staring contest; Cas could have sworn the man was going to approach him. Damn had he been wrong! A cute red head appeared next to the stranger and they exchanged an intimate conversation. She was most likely the blond man's wife or girlfriend. Cas felt majorly dejected and headed to the office to make a check for one of the photographs he had bid at the auction earlier in the evening.

Afterwards he went to the bathroom to cool off and try to forget those amazing emerald eyes. What are the chances he would ever see the stranger again? When hell froze over and the day after most likely! He would go home and listen to some Mozart to unwind.

Dean arrived in his room and instantly played some Led Zeppelin as he headed to his fridge. He removed a cold Corona del Sol from within and uncapped the frosty bottle. The gigolo drank heartily from it and placed it on the dining room table almost empty. He removed his clothing and entered the marble tile shower. As the warm water landed in shiny rivulets down his muscular body, he closed his eyes and remembered the man from the gallery.

He bit his lower lip as his right hand covered his swollen cock. Dean began to stroke himself as he imagined the blue eyed man kneeling in front of him. His pink lips sucking him dry. He increased his tempo and finally came. Dean banged his head gently against the tiled wall. He chuckled huskily thinking he was acting like a randy adolescent.

Once he had settled in bed wearing black boxer briefs and a faded AC DC t-shirt, his cell phone rang. He ran a hand on his short hair as he answered. "Hey Gabrielle, what's up?"

"Good evening stud muffin. I have a huge favor to ask of you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you called because there is something important I need to speak to you about."

"OK let me go first, please, Deanno."

"By all means, boss lady."

"My ten year high school reunion is taking place in two weeks and my best friend needs an escort."

"Why can't the two of you go on your own?"

"Because I will be accompanied by my boyfriend and I do not want the poor darling to feel like a third wheel."

"Alright, I'll do it but it will be my last job for the agency. I am giving you my two weeks' notice, Gabrielle."

"Are you sure, Dean? It would pain me to lose you. You are quite an asset to the agency. Do you want a raise? We can work something out."

Dean was flattered by her offer but refused it. "I presume you want me to meet your bff before we go on the trip?"

"Yes! How about Saturday night? I will call tomorrow and inform you where we can all meet."

"Sounds perfect; talk to you tomorrow then," Dean murmured before hanging up.

As he lied on the mattress staring at the ceiling, Dean felt relieved after quitting his current job. He had a decent size nest egg, which he would use to open an auto shop of his own. As a young boy in Lawrence, Kansas he had always wanted to become an auto mechanic. Five years ago he had received his certification as an auto mechanic. His hands were the only ones allowed to work on his baby. Her engine always purred as smoothly as a kitten.

The following evening Dean was about to complete his itinerary. After this he would escort Gabrielle's lady friend to the reunion and he would kiss his escort days sayonara. Tonight he was scheduled to meet Pamela Barnes at Hollywood's The Silent Movie Theatre. Lon Cheney's The Phantom of the Opera was playing for one night only and Ms. Barnes was a horror movie buff.

Dean quickly spotted the statuesque woman, who had aquamarine eyes and a killer body. She donned a tight denim mini skirt and an Aerosmith jersey. Pam gave him a peck on the cheek and patted his butt on their way to the cappuccino bar, where they drank two espressos. The attractive duo strolled around the vintage silent movie pictures that aligned the photo gallery along the copper red walls. Dean inhaled the pinewood scent of the hardwood floors and traced the cool feel of the granite copper tops.

Pamela was checking Dean out and smiled as she thought he was the perfect size for the outfit he was to wear for their interlude tonight. "Shall we go in? The movie begins in fifteen minutes and it looks like it will be a full house tonight." Pam wove her arm through his and they entered the screening room, which smelled of popcorn and nachos.

Dean and Pam were sitting in a corner of the last row at the top of the theatre. The eerie theme of The Phantom of the Opera started playing and the screen went dark as the movie started. Pam held on to his hand and said, "Oh I just love horror movies. The adrenaline rush I get turns me on."

As the movie progressed, Dean was really digging it and Pam's wandering hand landed on his thigh. She began to caress it and sucked on several licorice sticks. The sultry brunette started to moan. The elderly couple sitting in front of them turned and shot daggers at her with their squinty eyes.

"Are you alright?" a concerned Dean asked. She began to stroke his cock and he began to fidget in his seat. Pam grabbed his hand and placed it beneath her skirt. Dean swiftly felt she was not wearing underwear. She guided his overpowering hand up to her sheath. Dean got the point and started to stroke her mound. Pam became wet and raised her hips to bring his fingers in deeper. She bit her lower lip to prevent a moan from popping out.

Finally the movie was over and she literally dragged Dean out of the theatre like a mouse fleeing a ravenous cat. When they reached her apartment, he noticed that she did not turn on the lights and the place was pitch dark. She guided him to her spacious bedroom and lit a couple of candles.

Pam motioned for Dean to sit on a leather recliner and held his hand. "As you already know I am psychic."

"No offense Pamela, but I do not believe in any of that hocus pocus."

She smirked and traced a line that ran across his callused palm. Pam giggled. "It looks like you will meet the love of your life sooner than you imagine."

Dean's eyebrows rose about an inch. "Hey don't believe me, gorgeous. My gift has never proven me wrong. You will remember my words when Cupid's arrow strikes you any time now."

The escort sighed. A pair of clear blue eyes appeared in front of him for an instance. He shook his head. There was no way in fucking hell he was going to believe this hot chick's nonsense.

Pam did not remain at his side and headed to the closet. She opened the door and removed mechanics overalls and a white Captain Kirk mask. Dean rolled his eyes since the room was dark and she would not see. "Can you please wear this? Put this and the Michael Myers mask on."

Dean was thrilled this was going to be his last loony toon assignment. He removed his grey shirt and black jeans, as well as the dark combat boots. Then he put on the overalls. Last but not least he pulled on the white William Shatner mask. Pam put a cd on and Warrant's "Cherry Pie" began to play.

"I want you to strip now. Take your time and remove one item at a time. Keep the mask on until I remove it." Dean was not the best dancer but had taken lessons since this job required it.

"Can you please put more effort into the swaying of the hips?" Pam asked.

He began to move to the beat of the song and unzipped the overalls and took them off slowly. Then she went up to him and helped him remove his socks. Dean stood in the middle of the room wearing black boxer briefs, which delineated his perfect hard ass and encompassed his well endowed penis like a glove.

Pam heard that he was breathing hard since he still wore the mask. "Boogey man, are you going to kill me? I am a good little virgin and slutty girls are usually your victims."

Dean was dying to remove the fucking mask and shook his head no. She led him to the mattress and told him to lie down. Pam got on top of him and kissed the mask's pale lips. She went on to gently remove the Michael Myers mask. She threw it to the floor and took out a shiny box from underneath the bed. "I hope you don't mind but I get sexually stimulated with the Rabbit."

"Whatever floats your boat, baby. I am here to please you. Hell, I was dressed like fucking Michael Myers; using a vibrator on you will be a walk in the park."

Pam placed the vibrator on his hand and he turned it on. She opened her legs and closed her eyes. Dean introduced the Rabbit inside her welcoming sheath and Pamela arched her hips upwards. He used the sex toy on her for fifteen nonstop minutes. The woman yanked it out of his hand and threw it to the wood floor.

"Now I want to feel your big and hard penis inside me. There are magnum sized condoms in the drawer."

Dean could not help but grin and retrieved the rubbers from where she said they were. Pam had never had such a well endowed sex partner before. She could have sworn his massive member reached her womb. Pamela scratched her nails on his broad back and began licking his muscled chest.

Thank goodness the man did not have a hairy torso. That was a major turn off for her! He was giving her the shagging of a lifetime and she even rolled her eyes backwards a couple of times. Two hours later, Pam fell contentedly asleep. Dean let himself out thinking, "Free at last! Free at last! Thank God almighty I'm free at last!"


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning, sunrays filtering through the bedroom's venetian blinds woke up Castiel. The handsome pediatrician leisurely opened his big baby blues. He rapidly noticed he sported a gigantic hard on this morning. Cas groaned as he rubbed his weary eyes. He knew exactly the cause of the boner of the year; the sexy green eyed stranger. Castiel tended to sleep au natural so he slipped the navy cotton sheets which barely covered his lean hips and proceeded to pleasure himself. As his right hand stroked his erection, the left one gripped the bed sheets tightly. He panted as the scolding cum covered his hand and lower toned abdomen.

Castiel buried his sweating head into one of the pillows. At least Dr. Surley would be impressed with his progress. The quirky and fidgety doctor, who reminded Cas of a frightened squirrel had been seeing him as a patient for two years now. Castiel had been adamant in attending the therapy sessions for quite some time but Gaby had convinced him. He was a young man, who needed to experience a healthy sex life. The incident which had transpired during their senior year of high school had left Castiel traumatized to say the least.

After his first session with Dr. Surley, Castiel had been afraid to return again, because he did not feel comfortable reliving the incident with a total stranger. For the next few sessions, Chuck, which was the doctor's first name had gotten him to talk about his upbringing. Eventually this led to the incident and Cas felt so much relief after confessing the entire thing to Chuck. This had been a couple of months ago. The sessions had helped him profusely since he was feeling such a strong sexual attraction to the stranger from the gallery.

For the first time in almost a decade, Castiel was not frightened to pleasure himself and did not feel shame in cumming. All of a sudden, his cell rang. He wiped his sticky right hand with Kleenex he kept on the night stand adjacent to the queen size bed.

"Good morning, Sunshine," he whispered.

"Oh Cassie, if you weren't like a brother to me; I would pleasure myself just hearing your gravelly voice so early in the morning."

Castiel heartily laughed. Gaby was the only family he had and he loved her crazy ass to pieces. "What's going on?" He put on some black briefs and headed to the kitchen, where the coffee was already made. He inhaled the delicious brew right before taking his first sip of the day.

"Tonight at seven we are meeting one of my boys at the Oinkster," Gaby said before Cas spat out the coffee. He coughed a little.

"Are you alright?"

"Did you just say we are having a meal at Oinksters? I think I heard you wrong."

Gaby giggled. "Nope, your hearing is perfect my darling. I know you hate eating in fancy shmancy places and so does Dean. So this place will be perfect for your first date."

"So the infamous Dean Winchester is going to be burdened with babysitting me during the reunion? I am finally going to meet the agency's golden boy. By the way this is so not a date."

Gaby arched one of her thin brows. "Whatever sweetheart; the two of you are so going to hit it off. Trust me. I'll meet you there a quarter till. Bye, dumpling."

"See you later, pumpkin."

Ten minutes to seven Dean was driving his baby down Colorado Blvd, where the Oinkster was located at. He listened to Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin to mellow a bit. Earlier in the day he had spoken to Bobby Singer, the current owner of the mechanic shop he was in the process of buying. They agreed to meet and sign the transfer of ownership documents after Dean returned from the reunion trip. Afterwards, Dean would move to an apartment he had recently purchased in Santa Monica, where the shop was at. He tapped against the steering wheel as his mood became brighter.

The soon to be ex escort parked his baby in the back of the diner. He adjusted his favorite faded leather jacket as he exited the Impala. He donned dark blue jeans, a hunter green buttoned shirt and work boots. For no reason at all, he felt nauseous for one moment, before entering the eating establishment.

He spotted Gaby, who was waving at him madly, reminding him of a tiny windmill going berserk. Dean chuckled as he headed toward the corner booth. On his way there, his eyes landed on the dark head of the man sitting across from her. She rose and lightly embraced him. Dean reciprocated, feeling awkward. He and Gabrielle always had a business like relationship.

She led him to the booth. Dean turned towards the table and his breath was knocked out of him as he saw the blue eyed stranger from the gallery sitting there. The man had a look of a deer caught in headlights, as he stared back at him. Dean observed the man's beautiful face turning cherry red. They remained in a staring contest once again until Gabrielle cleared her throat.

She purposely sat across from Castiel right in the middle, leaving Dean no option but to sit next to the stranger. He was confused because he did not know if this was Gabrielle's secret boyfriend, who she had been raving incessantly of lately. He gulped hard. The stranger nervously ripped a napkin into pieces.

Dean prayed this guy did not turn out to be his soon to be former boss' boyfriend. He did not want to remember yanking the monkey thinking of the dude blowing him. Gaby took him away from his thoughts.

"Dean, I want you to meet my best friend in the whole world, Castiel Novak. Castiel, this is the infamous, Dean Winchester. He will be escorting you to the reunion."

The dirty blond man chuckled nervously. Castiel interrupted him. "Sorry to disappoint you. It's obvious you find all of this quite entertaining. Oh the poor doctor does not have a life out of work and needs his best friend to hook him up with someone; so he won't feel like a third wheel on the fucking reunion trip."

Gaby held one of his slightly shaking hands over the table. Dean held his hands up in surrender. "Dude, I am just shocked to see you here, of all places. I am sorry if you misinterpreted my laughing fit."

"Have the two of you met before?" an inquisitive Gaby asked.

Castiel finally spoke and told her that they had briefly caught each other's attention at the gallery earlier in the week. Gaby smirked. She could feel the sizzling sexual attraction in the booth. "Isn't it a small world?"

When he first saw Dean standing next to the booth, Castiel's eyes had almost popped out of his head. His heart started beating erratically for a few seconds. His palms were sweating and shaking. He dried them with a napkin and went to ripping the poor thing to shreds. He never would have believed in a million years to see the hot stranger again. Dean was going to be his escort to the reunion! Maybe this gorgeous man would be the one to cure him of his affliction.

A buxom red haired waitress named Candy came to get their orders. She looked at the two handsome men and smiled demurely at them. Dean ordered a coke with a bacon cheeseburger and onion rings. Cas asked for a veggie burger and diet Coke. Gaby, who really was not a greasy spoon aficionado settled on a garden salad and mineral water.

She pardoned herself for a moment to go to the ladies room. "So you are a vegan?" Dean asked Castiel to break the ice.

"Yes, since I was fourteen. A documentary about slaughterhouses was shown in my biology class and after that I do not eat any living creature."

"You must be disgusted with what I ordered."

"Not really. I am not one of those strict vegans, who shove their beliefs down meat lovers' throats."

The two men continued speaking. Dean was pleasantly surprised to learn Castiel practiced yoga and tai chi. Out of nowhere a vision of an extremely flexible Cas in bed with him popped into his head. He turned crimson. Thankfully, Candy returned with their drinks. Dean swiftly drank half of his in one big gulp. Cas gave him a small smile. The pediatrician knew exactly what he was thinking of.

The meal was delicious. Gaby beamed at seeing her best friend hitting it off with Dean. The two men spoke incessantly throughout the hour they were at the diner. Every once in a while their knees or feet would touch. They felt like teenagers on their first date.

As the trio ate peanut butter cupcakes, which were the Oinkster's infamous dessert treats, Gaby spoke. "Dean, there is something you should know before the trip."

He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue. "I have been seeing one of the boys on the side. I have a feeling that it is turning serious. It is Sam."

Dean spat out some water over the table. "Sam Rochester and you are lovers? Wow! You are dating the artist formerly known as the Sasquatch hick? How can you let the man you have feelings for work as an escort? Don't you get jealous of him being with all those women?"

"Listen, you work for me and I don't owe you any explanations. What Sammy and I do in our private lives is our business!"

Dean held up his hands in surrender. "OK, I am sorry, you are right; it isn't any of my God damned business. I am happy for the two of you."

Gabrielle smiled. "By the way are you sure you want to quit? Have you thought about it carefully? Are you sure that is what you want to do?"

Castiel finally spoke, "Perhaps I should go and leave the two of you to discuss this in private."

"Please do not go on my account. Gabrielle, you are a great boss and I can't complain about my salary, but I have grown weary of the business. It is about time that I started on a clean slate."

"You will stay two more weeks to escort Cassie to the reunion?"

"Gaby don't! If the man wants to leave this job don't force him to stay because of me. I am sorry Dean, I am sure that Gaby can find someone else."

Dean didn't like hearing the beautiful man tell Gabrielle to set him up with one of the other guys. The only other decent one in the group was Sam, but Dean always suspected the Big Foot was homophobic. Plus he and Gabrielle were involved, so there was no way in hell he was in contention.

"I am a man of my word and already said I'll accompany you. After the reunion I am out, agreed."

"Yes, Dean thanks so much," Gabrielle said as they shook hands.

As they headed to the parking lot, Dean cursed. Gaby turned towards him. "What's wrong, Deanno?"

"Son of a bitch! Two of my baby's tires seem to have been slashed! I only carry one spare in the trunk. What kind of psycho would do something like that?"

Cas' hand rested on Dean's arm. "Relax, worst things can happen. Call Triple A and they will be here in no time."

Dean felt comfort run through the arm Cas' hand rested on. He looked at him for a moment. "I am embarrassed to say, I am not a member. Since I am an awesome mechanic I never felt the need."

"Why doesn't Cas drive you home? Nothing will happen to the car. Tomorrow morning you can have a tow truck come and pick it up and have the tires replaced."

Dean was adamant in leaving his baby but he did not have any other option. He turned to Cas. "Do you mind dropping me off?"

The other man smiled. "Not at all; it's the least I can do."

"Sweet; everything is settled then. Good night boys! Don't do anything I would do!" She exclaimed as she got into her sleek cherry red Mustang convertible and zoomed out of the parking lot.

Cas always carried two helmets with him in case Gaby wanted to go on a ride. He gave a matching black one to Dean, who nodded his head in thanks and placed it over his head. Castiel performed the same movements. He sat on his vintage 1951 Norton Dominator and patted behind him so Dean could join him.

After nearly having a heart attack upon seeing his baby's slashed tires; Dean had not noticed the kick ass motorcycle. Cas seemed a bit nerdy and he never would have pictured him driving a vintage bike. "Dude, awesome wheels!" He said as he held on tightly to Castiel's waist.

The pediatrician actually quite liked feeling Dean's muscular arms around his middle torso. On the other hand, Dean felt the beginning of a boner. How fucking embarrassing if Cas felt it. He squirmed around a bit until he found a comfortable position. Castiel smirked.

Dean yelled to Castiel where to drop him off. Once they reached the hotel, Castiel shut off the engine. The two handsome men removed their helmets. Dean's short cropped hair was normal. Castiel's was wild and looked as if he had just gotten out of bed. Dean couldn't wait to wake up next to this man after some hot sex. Since when did he care about waking up with someone and cuddling with them? He was turning into such a girl!

"Here is my card with my cell number. We should get together before the trip."

Dean cleared his throat. "Thanks; let me program mine into your cell." Cas handed him his Blackberry. Once Dean returned it to him; Cas did something he never thought to do. He remained sitting on the Norton but held his hand out to Dean's lightly stubbled face. The other man leaned closer and their lips met in a soft kiss. Dean waited for Cas to open those beautiful slightly chapped pink lips and as the shorter man did so; he did not waste any time. His tongue entered the warmth of Castiel's velvety mouth and traced its surroundings. Cas' tongue rapidly tangled with his and the men lost track of time.

A car's horn reminded them, they were outside of the hotel. Some rowdy college guy screamed, "Get a room!" Dean and Castiel laughed as they still hung on to each other. Their foreheads touched.

"This has been an awesome date. We will definitely have to meet later in the week."

"I'm off duty Thursday and Friday," Castiel said in his usual gravelly tone, which drove Dean mad with desire.

"Then I will see you Thursday then. I'll call you." Castiel leaned into him once more and they shared a chaste kiss. The dark haired man placed the helmet on his head and drove away. Dean licked his swollen lips, which tasted like peanut butter cupcake.

After taking a cold shower and drinking a cold Corona, Dean lied in bed. He programmed Castiel's number in his I phone. Dean battled with himself whether to call Cas so soon. He took a deep breath and called him. After two rings, an ecstatic Castiel answered cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Gaby twirled a letter opener in her right hand. She giggled as she recalled slashing the Impala's tires. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews and subscriptions. This chapter is extremely dark but poor Castiel has to tell Dean what "the incident" was.**

The next couple of days Dean and Cas would meet early in the morning before the sun made its first appearance at a park, where they would practice tai chi. Female joggers could not help themselves in ogling the two hot guys, who were in excellent physical shape, as they ran past them. At night the two of them would eat at their favorite hangouts. Cas was even able to convince Dean to eat a veggie burger. At first the sexy blond was dreading the experience; imagining it would taste like paste, but he was glad to admit he was wrong.

At the end of each of their dates, Dean would initiate the good bye kiss. He could feel Castiel battling with himself to take things further. He knew deep inside the man was traumatized over something. Dean had felt like calling Gabrielle a couple of times, but refrained himself from doing so, and would give Cas time to tell him on his own. The soon to be former gigolo was surprised one Friday night, when Castiel invited him to his condo. The pediatrician claimed to have had an excruciating twelve hour shift at the hospital.

Dean told him not to fret over dinner. He would bring over some Greek salads and a bottle of wine. When Cas opened the door to his modest beach condo, Dean immediately noticed the dark circles beneath his cerulean eyes. He swiftly placed the bag of food and wine bottle over a glass table and embraced Castiel. "Are you alright, angel?"

Castiel sniffled and cleared his throat. He kissed Dean's stubbled cheek and led him to the leather couch. "Before we eat, I want to tell you the truth of why I am scared of intimacy."

Dean nervously gulped. He held on to one of Cas' sweaty hands and they interlaced their fingers. "Are you sure, you want to tell me the truth. I would never rush you into doing or saying anything you are not ready for."

Castiel smiled and nodded. "This goes back ten years ago in the tiny town of Selby, South Dakota-population 647. My parents and two year old twin brother, Jimmy died in a car crash. At the time I was staying at the local clinic's pediatric ward due to a severe case of bronchitis. I wish I could remember the three of them but I was so small when the tragedy occurred."

Dean held Cas' hand tighter. Castiel licked his chapped lips nervously. His vivid blue gaze returned to Dean's warm green eyes. "Unfortunately for me, my only living relative was my dad's older brother, Alistair. The man never married nor sired any offspring. He worked part time as a custodian at the building which housed the elementary, middle and high schools. He would hang at a local rinky dinky dive called One Eyed Jacks."

Castiel stopped for a few seconds and then continued. "Late at night he would return to our small two bedroom adobe in Pollok Trailer Court plastered and reeking of all sort of cheap alcohol. Due to this I learned to warm myself spaghetti Os, Chef Boy R D to name a few canned classics. Most of the time I lived off stale bologna and cheese sandwiches, when I was unable to steal food from the school cafeteria."

"He suspected I was gay when I was twelve and started beating me with wire hangers. Alistair claimed he would exorcise the demon making me queer out of me through this. The bastard only aimed at my back since he did not want to leave any visible scars when the social worker would pay her monthly visits."

Tears started forming in Dean's emerald eyes. "I was fortunate to meet Gabrielle in middle school. She took pity on me and would take me over to her Uncle Bobby's trailer which was located at the other end of the trailer park, for dinner. The entire place resembled something from a low budget movie. All of the trailers were rusty looking and in desperate need of paint. A dirt road surrounded the park and ancient jalopies littered the parking lot. Every once in a while you would see a three legged dog limping searching for scraps."

"Gabrielle and I were outcasts since the get go once we commenced high school. The institution was small housing all of its classrooms in the same two story brick building. In Selby you were either rich or dirt poor. Unfortunately, we belonged to the latter group and marched to a beat of our own drum. This did not sit well with our fellow students."

Cas' shoulders slumped and he started crying. Dean embraced him. "Angel, you don't have to continue if you don't want to." The doctor was able to compose himself.

"I want to tell you everything."

**Flashback to May 30, 2001-Selby, South Dakota**

_Castiel was emptying out his school locker; ecstatic school was finally over. Graduation would take place in two days and he and Gaby would kiss this dreadful place sayonara. His GPA was the second highest within the entire graduating class and he had been offered a scholarship to the University of South Dakota. He could not wait to leave the trailer park and he would never look back._

_As he emptied the contents of his ratty back pack into a garbage can, Lucas Eastwood better known as Lucifer approached him. Cas has had a crush on the school's star athlete since their sophomore year. The tall and lanky blond jock stood next to him. "Castiel, I want you to know I am sorry for teasing you throughout high school. I wanted the in crowd to like me; so I went along with their ribbing."_

_Cas could not believe his ears! "Are you feeling ok, Lucas?"_

_The taller boy laughed. "To show you how sorry I am, I want to take you to Shaky's for dinner tonight. Afterwards we can catch a movie in Sioux Falls."_

_"Are you for real or is this a prank? You do know I am gay right?"_

_"Yes, I do. But I don't care. I want us to be friends." Lucifer extended his hand and Castiel wearily shook it. "So are we on then?"_

_Castiel bit his right thumbnail. "OK, what the hell."_

_"Great! I will pick you up at the trailer park at seven."_

_Castiel nodded in agreement. Lucas rapidly left the building. His heart started hammering against his chest. Could his ill fortune be reversing now? He whistled as he walked home. Lucifer showed up in front of the trailer park at seven on the dot. He was driving a silver 67 Mustang convertible._

_The date went extremely well. Castiel's nerves eased after dinner. Lucas changed the route to Sioux Falls. "Where are we heading? I thought we were going to the movies in the City?" Castiel inquired._

_Lucifer smirked. "I thought we could enjoy the view at Serendipity Falls."_

_Castiel's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Lucas, are you gay? Why would you want to go to the local make out spot with me? You dated Meg almost your entire high school career."_

_Lucas wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders. "Maybe I came to the conclusion I was batting for the wrong team." He winked._

_The Mustang passed through a vacant wooded area filled with gigantic basswood trees. The teens reached their destination. Lucifer turned off the vintage car's headlights and left the radio on. The car's top was down. The temperature was a bit cool due to a steady breeze. The chirping of crickets and hooting of an owl or two were the only noises heard._

_Lucifer turned to Castiel. His thumb caressed Cas' slightly trembling lower lip. "You have such a fuckable mouth, Castiel."_

_Castiel must have turned all shades of crimson. Lucifer leaned closer and his lips savagely attacked Cas' mouth. He bit the dark haired boy's lower lip harshly causing him to wince. Lucas' hands unzipped Cas' faded jeans. They brusquely yanked his balls through the white briefs. "Stop it!"_

_"Come on, you know you like it rough, fag!"_

_Tears formed in Castiel's eyes. He tried shoving Lucifer away from him. The jock cackled and punched Castiel on his jaw. Cas' vision blurred due to the pain. He felt blood pouring from his lower lip. He managed to kick Lucifer's groin causing the blond teen to freeze as he held his bruised lower region._

_Castiel instantly rushed out of the car and ran through the dark and silent forested area. His lungs burned the further he ran. He gazed backwards to see if he had lost Lucifer. What a perfect nickname for the monster! Oh what a fool he was for having believed the school's golden boy actually liked him. Castiel had led such a lonely life; he jumped at the chance when Lucifer asked him out. When he was half a mile from the road, Lucas appeared from behind a tree and jumped on him._

_"You can't outrun me, Castiel. I wasn't captain of the track team for nothing. Stop playing hard to get. You know you want me to fuck you hard. If you are really good; I will let you suck me off."_

_Castiel spat at the blond teen as he struggled against him. Lucifer outweighed him by at least forty pounds and Cas was already growing tired of fighting him. Lucas punched him again and turned Castiel around. "If you scream for help, I will kill you right here, and will dispose of your corpse. Your loser of an uncle will not care if you disappear from the face of the earth."_

_The dark haired teen panicked. Alistair would probably buy a round of drinks for his drunken buddies at One Eyed Jacks if his nephew never returned home. He closed his eyes and prayed for God to make this nightmare end quickly. All of a sudden, he heard Lucifer unzipping his pants and the rustling of clothes. Soon the jock lowered Cas' jeans and underwear._

_Cas embraced himself for what came next. Lucas straddled him by the waist as he covered his dick with a condom. "One can never be too careful when dealing with trailer trash," he whispered in Castiel's ear. Cas felt nauseous. How could he ever be attracted to this demon?_

_Lucifer did not waste any time and thrusted into Castiel. The shorter teen dug his hands into the dirt as the pain in his anus intensified. Bile rose up his throat. Ten minutes passed and Lucas withdrew himself from him. Castiel never imagined his first time would be a result of rape. He was unable to move. Lucas tidied himself and left Castiel on the ground. The dark haired boy put himself in a fetal position and eventually cried himself to sleep._

**End of flashback…**

Dean felt like throwing up after hearing Castiel's heartbreaking tale. "I'm so sorry, angel. I wish I could have been there and killed that bastard with my bare hands."

"Therapy has helped me a lot and you, as well."

"Me?"

"I have never felt such an intense attraction and connection to anyone as I have with you. You have not pressured me into anything and have been patient. You have no idea what that means to me."

Dean kissed his forehead tenderly. "After hearing all of this, I will give you all the time in the world, angel. I promise I am not going anywhere."

Castiel kissed him chastely on the lips. "Thank you and I will not keep you waiting too long."

"What happened to that dick, Lucifer?"

"The mother fucker's dad is one of South Dakota's most prestigious bankers. When Gaby convinced me to press charges, the deputy never made an official police report. The police dept's staff was under Mr. Eastwood's payroll. After graduation I moved in with Gaby and her Uncle Bobby since Alistair called me a liar; saying I seduced the Eastwood boy. He kicked me out of the trailer."

"Cold hearted bastard," Dean murmured.

"He eventually got his before I left to the university. The soulless bastard was found stabbed to death behind the alley of One Eyed Jacks. I heard no one went to the funeral, not even his drinking buddies."

The Greek salads remained untouched. Castiel surprised Dean by asking him to stay the night with him. Dean smiled as Cas led him to his room. The two men eventually fell asleep to the relaxing sound of the waves. Dean's arms enveloping Cas, whose head lied over Dean's chest. For the first time in a decade, Castiel believed his nightmares would no longer plague him, as long as he had Dean.

**Thanks for reading and don't be shy, leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hugs and kisses to the following reviewers: firgodes7, Lisa Demon Angel, Miss J, Reaper's Curse, Haven't Met My Angel..Yet, RedBrickandIvy, and Supreme Dramon.**

Dean was awakened by Cas' alarm, which started its annoying wake up buzz at seven am. The sexy pediatrician was scheduled for his rotation at nine that morning. Dean did not want to wake the emotionally exhausted man. Castiel buried his face deeper into the blond man's neck. He felt the start of an erection.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. It's time to get up and save some kids lives," Dean whispered huskily.

Cas murmured something inaudible against Dean's shoulder. The taller man interpreted as the other man not wanting to get out of the comfortable and warm bed. Castiel rubbed his sleepy, red rimmed eyes. When they gazed at Dean, he gasped.

"Damn Cas your eyes always take my breath away. I can get used to waking up every morning to those vibrant baby blues." He tenderly kissed Cas' nose.

"I must look a mess with all the weeping I did last night."

Dean cupped Castiel's face with both of his hands. "You are the most beautiful person inside and out that I have ever known."

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's narrow waist. He kissed him softly on the lips. Dean was ecstatic Cas had initiated the kiss. He opened his lips and Castiel's tongue instantly swirled around his. For a few minutes they remained in bed making out like two horny teens. When his erection branded against Castiel's slightly exposed lower abdomen, Dean pulled away from him.

Their foreheads remained touching. "I think its best you take a shower and I will make you breakfast." Castiel traced the freckles on Dean's nose and rained kisses all over his stubble laden face.

"How did I get so lucky in finding you?"

Dean chuckled. "We have to thank Gabrielle and fate for that."

Cas kissed him lightly on the lips before heading to the bathroom. Dean remained on the bed staring at the domed ceiling. He ran a hand over his short cropped dirty blond hair. His smiled. _I am falling in love for the first time in my life._

As Dean finished adding the cinnamon, cut apples and maple syrup to the oatmeal, Cas entered the kitchen drying his dark hair with a black towel. He was only wearing dark slacks, which had Dean drooling. He had a toned stomach and he had a slight muscular build. Dean always loved seeing him shirtless or with a tank top on.

"Breakfast is served, Chibi!" He pulled out a chair in the kitchen's island for his boyfriend. Whoa! Where did that come from? Dean surmised that is what they were at the moment, even though they had not discussed the status of their relationship.

Castiel laughed as he sat down and inhaled the sweet aroma of the warm oatmeal. "Chibi?" He poured orange juice into two glasses.

Dean blushed. "It's a form of art in which characters are drawn with big bright eyes. I don't know you kind of remind me of one."

Cas remained silent for a moment and then asked, "Like Sailor Moon?" Dean gulped down some of his orange juice. He thought Castiel would get a kick out of it. As he was about to say something, Cas surprised him by cracking up. "Dean, you are one of a kind, babe."

Dean joined in the laughter. He felt elated at seeing Cas being happy; the total opposite of last evening. He swore to himself he would always try his best to have Castiel smiling and in high spirits. After they ate, Cas sat on Dean's lap and thanked him for the scrumptious breakfast. Dean actually blushed as Cas rained kisses throughout his neck.

"As much as I would love to remain like this, angel, there is something I want to tell you."

Cas stopped his amorous ministrations and stared into Dean's forest green eyes. "What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"It's only fair for me to tell you my story after you opened up to me last night."

"You don't have to." Dean held on to his hand.

"I want to." He wrapped his hands around Castiel's hips and for the next fifteen minutes told him of how he ended up being a male escort.

Dean's mother and six month baby brother, Adam had perished when he was four years old in a blazing inferno at their modest home in Lawrence, Kansas. John Winchester, Dean's father became a raging alcoholic shortly after and could not hold employment of any kind. The family of two starting collecting welfare and that is how they barely managed to survive in a roach infested one bedroom apartment.

John's decade of alcohol abuse resulted in his death of cirrhosis of the liver. Dean refused to be a victim of the foster care system and after his father was cremated courtesy of the "Indigent Burial Program" he packed his few belongings and left Lawrence. That night he wandered into the local Greyhound station and miraculously he found an unused bus ticket for LA lying on the floor.

Dean slept on one of the station's benches and hopped on the bus, which left Lawrence at eight am. The Greyhound hardly made stops and in two and a half days it reached its destination. The blond teen slept on the streets for a while. He had always been resourceful and managed to hook up with a greasy looking red neck in his twenties, who created fake IDs. The last of the money he had saved from John's disability checks came in handy for this.

The ID claimed Dean was sixteen and this allowed him to get his first real job as a bus boy at an Indian restaurant. He decided to get his GED by attending night school. After he had been working at the restaurant for two years, one of the clients, who was a generous tipper, approached him.

The man was tall with tawny hair and mischievous blue eyes. He always dressed like a rock star and spoke with a British accent. After introducing himself as Balthazar, he asked Dean what his future aspirations were. The emerald eyed boy told him he wanted to open his own auto shop and be the best damned mechanic he could be.

Balthazar smiled at the young man. "You will need an education in order to fulfill your goals. A good education costs money. Here is my card. Call me when you turn legal. I have the perfect solution for you, young man."

Dean thought the man was propositioning him and made a face. "Don't worry kiddo, I am not a sicko, who is into children. You really will make a bundle if you decide to work in my field."

From then on the man would say hi to Dean at the restaurant and they would engage in small talk. On Dean's nineteenth birthday as he sat in his small apartment looking at a crack in the ceiling, he remembered Balthazar's card. He had placed it in one of his bedroom drawers. He was tired of working like a dog six days a week. His job barely covered his rent, utilities and food. Dean desperately wanted to go to school and take a few business courses and receive his auto mechanics certificate and license.

The young man took a deep breath and called Balthazar, who was pleasantly surprised to receive the call. It turned out the Brit owned an escort service. The man became Dean's mentor and within a year he had become the agency's golden boy. Six years later Balthazar sold the agency to Gabrielle and the rest is history.

Castiel was flabbergasted upon hearing Dean's story. He blinked before looking at the man he was falling in love with. "We sure do make quite a pair. You have overcome so much adversity." He kissed Dean's temple.

"Enough of this chick flick moment; you need to get your cute ass to work. I'll see you tonight for dinner. Gabrielle wants us to meet with Sam to discuss the reunion trip." He noticed Cas' eyes darken. "Are you sure you want to attend the reunion? Lucifer the king of all dicks will most likely be there. I don't know if I will be able to control myself and not end up kicking his evil ass to hell, where he belongs."

"I need to do this and prove to that monster he did not break me."

Dean kissed his cheek. "Whatever happens, I will be there with you every step of the way."

The boys were waiting for Gabrielle and Sam in a corner booth at Valentino, one of LA's most famous Italian restaurants. The two guys would have preferred a less fancy place but Gabrielle had chosen for the four of them to eat at said establishment. After the waiter poured their red wine, Dean leaned closer to Castiel. He whispered in his ear, "Damn Chibi, you are looking mighty fine tonight. Navy blue brings out the color in your gorgeous eyes."

Castiel's handsome face turned crimson as Dean nibbled on his earlobe. Someone clearing their throat interrupted the cozy scene. A beaming Gabrielle and visibly uncomfortable Sam stood adjacent to the booth. Dean smirked at Sam since he always suspected the Texan Sasquatch was a homophobe.

"Glad you two could make it," Dean said as he kissed Gaby's cheek. Castiel did the same. "How's it hanging, Sammy?"

"Its Samuel or Sam," the 6'4 escort said as he gritted his teeth together. "Only Gaby calls me that."

Dean held his hands up in surrender. "So-rrry. You know Cas through Gabrielle, I presume."

Sam shook hands with the shorter man. "I had no idea the two of you were an item. Since the majority of your clients were female; I presumed you were straight."

"You can't judge a book by its cover, as the old saying goes." Dean stated pasting an obviously fake smile on his face.

"Whatever, man." Sam said.

Gaby decided to cut the tension. "So, let's talk about the trip. The flight leaves LAX Thursday morning. We will arrive at Sioux Falls at two pm. A car will be waiting to take us to Selby. I booked us two rooms at the Berens Bar Hotel & Café."

Castiel chuckled. "That is Selby's equivalent of the Four Seasons. The place resembles a hunter's lodge but it has a nice atmosphere."

"I've stayed in roach motels so I don't care," Dean said as he purposefully placed his arm around Castiel's shoulder. He loved getting a rise out of old Sammy boy.

The other man stared at Gaby. "Baby, can't we stay at a four star hotel in Sioux Falls and then drive to Selby for the reunion."

She patted his hand playfully. "Stop being such a spoiled princess."

Dean and Castiel shared a large plate of wild mushroom ravioli and two slices of tiramisu. Dean chuckled at seeing Sam gag every time he fed Castiel a morsel of their delicious meal. When the foursome waited for the waiter to bring them their checks, Dean was surprised to see Balthazar heading to their table.

He stood up and heartily embraced his former mentor. Gaby, who had become good friends with the craggily handsome Brit also rose and kissed him lightly on the lips. Sam shook hands with him. Castiel rose as Dean beckoned him to join them.

"Well who is this delicious blueberry muffin, Dean, darling?" His eyes never left Castiel for a second.

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist. "This is my boyfriend, Cas. Castiel this is the infamous Balthazar, who I spoke to you about."

Balthazar made it obvious he did not want to release Dean's paramour's hand. "Don't believe half of things he told you." He finally released Cas' hand.

The group remained speaking by the booth until the waiter finally returned with the receipts. "I insist on having the two of you over for dinner, when you return from the trip. I will not take no for an answer." Balthazar's gaze returned to Castiel.

"You bet, Balthazar," Dean said as he hugged his old friend good bye.

Gabrielle and Castiel excused themselves and headed to the bathroom. Sam laughed.

"What's so funny, bitch?"

"Jerk!"

"I am waiting?"

"That British asshole was eye fucking your boyfriend in front of you."

"Shut the fuck up, Captain Caveman. Balthazar just likes playing around. He is my friend and would never make a move on Cas."

Sam gave him one of his infamous bitch faces and turned to see if Gabrielle would hurry the hell up from her trip to the ladies room. On the meantime, Cas waited for Gaby outside of the women's bathroom. Two minutes later she finally exited.

"It's about time!"

"What's got your boxers in a bunch?"

"You obviously have not told Sam your big secret. What the hell are you waiting for?"

Gaby's honey colored eyes widened in terror. "I am terrified of losing him. I love him so much, Cassie."

Castiel wrapped his arms around his best friend's quivering shoulders. "If he truly loves you, he will eventually forgive you."

"What if he is disgusted and leaves me?"

"Then he will prove he is not the man for you. I will be there for you, munchkin; never forget that." He removed a Kleenex from his pants' pocket and gave it to her. She blew her nose and he blotted the running mascara from underneath her eyes.

Cas guided his closest friend towards the restaurant's door. _Oh Gaby. You are on a long road to major suffering. Keeping such a huge secret from the one you love will lead to tremendous heartache._

**The "reunion" will take place next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all the sweet chickadees who reviewed the previous chapter.**

Thursday morning finally arrived and the gang met in Gabrielle's office in the Le Luxe Hotel at eight am. Their American Airlines flight to South Dakota was scheduled to depart LAX at ten. Dean and Cas both chose to dress casual donning jeans, rock band t-shirts and sneakers. Sam as usual was in formal wear: black slacks, a dark blue Lacoste Polo shirt and shiny black Armani loafers. Gabrielle looked beautiful in a mauve strapless dress which reached an inch above her knees. Matching Manolo Blahniks adorned her recently pedicured feet.

"Are my handsome men ready?"

Sam wrapped one of his gigantic arms around her diminutive waist. He bent down to kiss her hair. "Let's rock, babe."

The taxi driver blew his cab's horn and the two couples exited the luxurious hotel. Once they arrived at LAX, the quartet went through a tedious check in. Since they still had about half an hour to board the plane, Gaby and Cas excused themselves to fetch coffee at Starbucks. As the best friends waited in a short line to place their orders, Cas asked Gaby if she had finally spilled the beans to Sam.

"Cassie, I am so scared of losing him if he finds out. He will despise me and wish me to hell. I will die if I lose him. He is the first man that I have loved with all of my heart."

"Gaby, a lot of people hated us back in our hometown and will marvel at spilling the beans. I think he will be better off hearing it from you than having a virtual stranger do the deed. Then Sam will truly loathe you."

Gabrielle started sobbing and Cas embraced her. "Don't cry Munchkin, you know I will always be here for you, just like you were for me during my dark times."

"I love you Cas; you are like the brother I never had. Oh my look at me! I look like a discombobulated clown!" Gabrielle exclaimed as she wiped the running mascara and foundation with a Kleenex.

An hour later, the foursome sat in different sections of the airplane. Sam had insisted he would only sit in first class. Gaby as usual catered to his demands. Cas and Dean loved where they sat on the last row of the tail section. Castiel sat on the window seat and Dean adjacent to him. The dark haired man had learned recently about Dean's phobia of flying. He held his hand and kept him entertained with anecdotes of some of his comical patients. Luckily, the back end of the airplane was deserted, which meant they could make out all they wanted. Dean actually did not mind being on an airplane at all. Thanks to his angel.

Sam and Gaby drank champagne and ate Belgian chocolate truffles as they watched episodes of "Dexter". As the flight got nearer to their destination, Gabrielle felt nauseous. Sam noticed her pale demeanor. "Are you alright babe? You look like Casper at the moment."

She kissed him hard on the lips. "I don't like flying much. I'll be ok."

The plane landed around three pm at Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Just as Gaby had stated earlier, a 2010 silver Range Rover was at their disposal. The quartet decided to eat at a local Denny's before embarking on the two and a half hr road trip.

As Dean drove through Selby, Castiel and Gaby felt melancholia as they stared at the familiar surroundings of the small and quaint town. Everything remained the same. Sam chuckled. "Shit this place is a total Hicksville. I had no idea places like this still existed in the US." Gaby elbowed him and he miraculously shut up.

Dean held on to Cas' hand since he sat shotgun. The shorter man turned his clear blue gaze towards him and smiled a little. Dean squeezed Castiel's hand; letting him know everything would be alright. Five minutes later, the Range Rover was parked in the hotel's parking lot.

Berens Bar & Café was a two story red brick building that did not resemble a hotel at all. Sam grimaced. "Geez this place reminds me of the nursing home my grandpa lives in." Castiel rolled his eyes. He could never in a million years fathom what Gaby saw in this prima donna Neanderthal.

Dean had enough of the kid's bitching and complaining. "Shut the fuck up, Sammy boy! If I hear another complaint coming out of your Cave man mouth so help me God, I will beat the shit out of you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Ok, let's sign in, guys." Cas grabbed Dean's elbow and led him into the lobby, which was designed to look like a hunting lodge. Inside the pine walls were covered in colorful Native American tapestries. The furniture was made of dark cherry wood. The hotel's staff was extremely helpful and friendly. All of the rooms were located on the second floor. Sam was not surprised to discover there was no elevator in the two story building. He decided to stay mum.

Before the couples went their separate ways, Castiel mouthed to Gaby, "Tell him." She nodded and went to the only suite in the hotel, which she had reserved for Sam and herself. Dean and Castiel were going to share a room, which had a queen sized bed.

A nervous Gabrielle headed straight to the bathroom because she swore she was about to hurl. Thank goodness, it turned out to be a false alarm. After splashing some cold water on her flustered face, she left the bathroom. Gaby was pleased to find a nude Sam lying on the king sized bed. She sauntered seductively towards the tall and muscular man.

He wasted no time in removing her outfit and immediately carried her small form to the hot tub. Sam had been shocked to see it in their suite. The hotel's interior was far superior to its drab exterior, that's for damn sure! They were kissing passionately and Gaby started to panic inside. "Oh God, what if he does find out the truth and this will be the last time we make love. I can't lose him."

Meanwhile, Dean and Castiel were drinking Coronas the former gigolo had smuggled into the hotel. Cas looked at his watch.

"Shit! I had promised Gaby to accompany her to the spa. She made an appointment."

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and kissed his neck. "Are you going to have your nails done, Chibi?"

Cas chuckled huskily. "No, dumb ass! I really need a massage. My back is killing me." He dialed his friend's cell and it went straight to voicemail. He began to blush imagining the mischievous things Sam and Gaby were most likely doing.

Dean noticed the disappointed look in his face and asked, "If you don't mind I can give you a massage. I can run downstairs to the spa and buy some oil. You do seem rather tense and a hot oil massage will relax you."

He chuckled as he saw Cas' ocean blue eyes widen. "You can trust me; I promise not to have these hands wander where they are not wanted."

Castiel hesitated for about thirty seconds and then agreed to his offer. Dean grabbed the room card and hastily left.

Gaby was towel drying her short hair and was staring at a slumbering Sam. In all of her adult life, she never would have imagined being head over heels in love with someone. He was sleeping nude and his phallus was stirring. She laughed and was in awe that even in his sleep the man was insatiable. Gabrielle had completely forgotten about her spa appointment with Cassie. She jogged to the phone and called his cell. The phone rang twice and her best friend answered. "I am sorry Cassie, time just slipped by. If you want I can call to reschedule."

"No problem, Dean offered to give me a hot oil massage. Before you open your perverted mouth, no I am not going to have sex with him. I am really stressed out and do need a massage."

Gaby giggled, "OK stud, I believe you. I'll let you go so you can enjoy having those big hands caressing your entire body."

"You are never going to change are you? I guess since I haven't heard any arguments coming from your room, you still have not told him."

"I promise that I will tell him tonight. I will need you to be close to me when the shit hits the fan."

"Of course I will be there. Good luck. Oh Dean is opening the door, later."

"Have fun," Gaby said before hanging up.

"The only body oil the spa carries is some shit called Moroccan Nights." Dean opened the plastic container to smell it. "It actually has a hint of coconut…not bad."

"I actually like coconut," Castiel stated.

Cas excused himself and went into the bathroom. He stripped out of all of his clothes and wrapped a white towel around his lean hips. The handsome pediatrician stared at his reflection in the mirror. "Relax, you can do this. Your hot boyfriend is being a total sweetheart in giving you a massage."

When he exited the bathroom, Dean was kneeling on the bed pouring some of the oil into his large and very capable hands. He grinned at Cas, who jumped on the bed face down. Dean could not help himself and started cracking up. He kissed Castiel's cheek. "You are so damn cute." Castiel placed himself in a comfortable position. Dean straddled him and his hands lathered the warm sweet smelling oil on Cas' tense shoulders. He began kneading the knots he found there.

As Dean's hands landed on his flustered skin, Cas almost leaped from the mattress. The man must have been a massage therapist in a past life because he had magical hands and fingers. He closed his eyes and began to relax. Dean's hands began to lower to his back and he poured some oil there. Ten minutes later the towel slipped lower and Dean placed his hands on Castiel's firm buttocks.

Cas opened his eyes and did not say a word. Dean took this as a sign that he was allowing him to continue. The blond man did not hesitate and slowly caressed Cas' hard ass. He was in excellent shape and Dean loved that. Castiel's voice broke his train of thought when he said, "Don't be afraid to truly touch me, Dean."

He bent down and whispered in his ear, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, please," Castiel whispered.

Dean's right hand leisurely made its way to Castiel's erection. He wrapped his hand around the engorged penis and slowly began stroking it. Cas" hand covered Dean's and increased the tempo. He moaned as Dean bit and laved the back of his neck. Cas' cock thrust into Dean's hand. "Don't stop, Dean!"

"I'm not planning to, angel." Dean swirled his tongue around the shell of Cas' ear. It did not take long for Castiel to cum all over Dean's hand. The jizz covered the copper bedcover. Dean covered Castiel's perspiring form. He was over the moon knowing he had sexually satisfied his boyfriend. Dean licked his hand before turning Cas around. They stared into each others' eyes before their mouths clashed together. The two men rolled around the bed kissing madly and touching each other.

All of a sudden, Castiel ceased his actions. He took a deep breath. Dean could clearly read the unsure expression in Cas' eyes. He stopped as well and pulled his lover next to him into an embrace. Castiel's eyes got watery. "Hey no tears, babe. I think we are making progress." Cas nodded. Dean kissed his temple and headed to the bathroom, where he would take a cold shower.

The following evening, Castiel drove the Range Rover to Surley Botanical Gardens, which was located within Langan Park. The tenth anniversary high school reunion was taking place there. The two natives were hesitant in descending the vehicle but did so. Dean and Cas were dressed in dark Gucci suits, which fitted them to perfection. Sam was wearing a dark blue Armani suit, which complimented his eyes. Gaby wore a bronze strapless knee length gown with matching heels.

Dean held on to Castiel's shaking hand as they proceeded to the makeshift table at the entrance of the tent, where a brunette was assigning name tags to the former alumni. "Oh my stars, Castiel Novak is that you? I would have never thought that you would show up here, after everything that happened."

"Why wouldn't he? He graduated from here and is a successful pediatrician," Dean said as he came to Cas' rescue.

The woman was eyeing him from head to toe. "Who is this hunk, Castiel?"

"I am his boyfriend, Dean Winchester, and you are?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Dean, I am Ruby Glover. I was class treasurer."

As everyone stayed silent Ruby handed Cas his tag and the couple stepped aside. Gabrielle and Sam approached the gossip and she just stared at them. "I don't recall having seen either of you around school and I have an excellent memory."

Sam stated, "Gabrielle graduated from here, also. Isn't that right Castiel?"

The doctor nodded.

"You look familiar but I can't put a name to the face," Ruby said.

"I attended senior year and kept to myself," Gabrielle replied.

Ruby asked her for her name and couldn't find a tag. "Oh well, these things happen. I will write your name in a blank label. What is your name?"

"Gabrielle Carter"

The pregnant woman handed her the tag suspiciously. "Y'all enjoy yourselves."

The two couples decided to take a stroll through The Founders Fragrance and Texture Garden, which was surrounded by hydrangeas and bougainvilleas of all colors. Dean and Castiel stood on the Japanese style bridge and relaxed by hearing the small waterfall. Gaby led Sam to the isolated Longleaf Pine Forest and kissed him with all of her being.

He laughed and said, "Down girl, what has gotten into you?"

"I love you so much," Gabrielle said as she placed her face against his chest.

"I love you, too darling," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "Come on let's not keep your classmates waiting any longer."

The two couples finally entered the massive tent, which had been made to look like an exact replica of the class of 2001's prom. Although Gaby and Cas had no idea how the prom had turned out since they had not attended. Sam asked Gabrielle to dance. The song that was playing was Faith Hill's "Breathe". Dean accompanied Castiel to get drinks at the bar.

"Is it me or are people eye balling Gabrielle in a weird manner?"

"Oh my God I am so thirsty! Can we hurry up to the bar," Cas said wanting to change the conversation.

A familiar voice stopped Castiel dead in his tracks. "Damn Castiel, you look good enough to eat." He immediately grabbed on to Dean's hand and turned around.

"Lucifer," he managed to whisper.

"Is that a way to treat your first? Come here and give me hug."

It was evident that the man was already drunk. Dean was surveying the man, who had shattered a young innocent boy's dreams. Eastwood was about his height, lean with blond hair and blue eyes. The motherfucker actually had baboon features.

"There is no way in fucking hell; I'm allowing a rapist to get near my boyfriend."

Lucas eyed Dean maliciously and said, "I only wanted a hug, man. No need to get angry."

Dean despised the way the drunk man's lecherous eyes were undressing Cas. Eastwood smirked lasciviously at Castiel. He strolled next to Dean and whispered in his ear, "He was mine first." Then he deliberately bumped into him. Dean grabbed the baboon look alike by the collar but Castiel stopped him. "Please let's not make a scene."

"Are you kidding me? Everyone in this room should know Mr. Eastwood here is a rapist and closeted homosexual!" He still grabbed on to Lucas' shirt. Several people standing by the bar heard the entire exchange and whispered amongst themselves.

On the other side of the tent, some of the former jocks were in a group and started yelling at Gabrielle and Sam, "Sicko! Tranny!"

Castiel heard the commotion and pulled Dean along with him. He saw the look of panic in his eyes. "What is going on?"

"I promise to tell you everything when we return to the hotel," he replied.

Samuel turned around and Gaby tried to hold him back. "What the hell is your problem boys?"

"We ain't got a problem, but you do queer!" One of the jocks yelled.

"We don't know each other so cool it with the derogatory comments!"

"Don't you know you are dancing with a man?"

Castiel ran up to Gabrielle and hugged her. Gaby was shaking and began to cry. "I was going to tell him in a little while."

Sam turned towards them and asked, "What are they talking about, baby?"

The jocks started cracking up and one of them asked her, "Haven't you told your lover the truth, Gabriel?"

Dean spat out some of the vodka he was in the middle of drinking. Sam's face turned pale. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" he asked Gaby.

She was unable to talk and tried to touch his face. He flinched and this action broke her heart. "How could you lie to me all this time? I loved you and was going to propose tonight. I can't even look at you."

All of a sudden, he threw up all the contents of his stomach in front of Gabrielle. Once he was through he walked away. One of the jocks said, "Ew, someone had a tuna sandwich for lunch."

Dean tried stopping Sam, but Gabrielle said, "Let him go."

Castiel told Gabrielle, "Why don't we go to the ice cream shop like in the old days. Let's give him time to cool down. Then we'll go back to the hotel." He held his friend's hand and the two of them left the tent.

One of the jocks standing by himself said, "Queer." Dean was passing by at that moment and punched him in the jaw. As the stunned man landed on the floor, Dean murmured, "Asshole."

**Magnolia13 gets a gold star for guessing Gaby's secret!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again thanks for the reviews. They make me feel all fuzzy inside.**

Sam snatched a bottle of Wild Turkey as he stormed by the bar and exited the tent as a bat out of hell. He had never felt so humiliated in his life! How could she or he whatever the helk it was, lie to him. He never wanted to see Gabrielle or Gabriel ever again! He hailed a taxi outside of the botanical gardens.

As soon as Sam entered the hotel suite he was sharing with the lying bitch, he yanked off the grey tie that was suffocating him. He changed into faded blue jeans and a black AC/DC t-shirt, before packing his suitcase. The gargantuan Texan sat on the couch and drank from the Wild Turkey bottle. The livid man turned on the television, and the first thing that appeared on the flat screen was Cillian Murphy dressed in drag in _Breakfast on Pluto_. "You have got to be fucking kidding me," Sam mumbled as he hastily changed the channel.

The next channel he landed on was showing John Leguizamo, Patrick Swayze and Wesley Snipes as drag queens in _To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything Julie Newmar_. "What the fuck is this drag queen day!" He flicked the remote one more time and the television landed on _The Crying Game_, when Stephen Rhea is vomiting in the restroom after finding out his girlfriend was a man.

Sam smashed the remote against the wall and it broke into two pieces. He continued drinking the alcohol and someone knocked on the door. He took his time in opening it and was somewhat relieved to see Dean standing there. "I came to keep you company, my friend."

Sam pushed his brown locks away from his face. He invited Dean in and the older man immediately noticed his packed suitcase. "I don't blame you for leaving. Shouldn't you talk to Gabrielle before you go though?"

"Oh you mean Gabriel? I don't want to see that freak so don't pester me on that subject! What would you do if it was revealed to you that…Oh never mind. I forgot you have the hots for a dude, so this kind of shit would not bug you in the least."

Dean pinched his nose and tried not to punch Sam's lights out. The guy was a major douche but Dean felt bad for him. Having such a humongous secret about the woman he loved be divulged in such a public setting must be demoralizing to say the least. "Hey I feel for you, bitch but don't leave things as they are. Gabrielle is a total wreck."

"I need some time away and think things through. I have been drinking, do you mind driving me to the airport?" Sam asked his former colleague.

"Of course, let's go man. Why don't we stop for some coffee downstairs first?" Dean suggested. Samuel agreed and the two men departed the suite.

Later that draining evening, Castiel was completely wiped out as he placed a blanket over Gabrielle's sleeping form. Earlier that night, Dean had taken the two women to Josie's Ice Cream Palace, the only local ice cream parlor in town. As Surley's other establishments it had not changed a wee bit since their senior year of high school. Gaby hardly touched any of her chocolate chip mint ice cream, which was her all time favorite.

The petite woman cried her heart out and broke Castiel's and Dean's hearts in the process. Dean held Gabrielle's trembling hand and stroked her back, while she sobbed. What astonished Castiel the most was that he did not show disgust towards his best friend. The observation made Cas smile for the first time that night, since the whole fiasco happened. He was beginning to fall in love with Dean. The man had such a beautiful soul.

After Castiel made sure Gaby was sleeping with the aid of two Tylenol Sleeping Time gel tablets, he returned to his room. Dean was sitting on a chair gazing out the tiny balcony screen door. He was only wearing black slacks and was bare foot.

Castiel was not one to ogle men since Lucifer Eastwood traumatized him. For the first time in his life he was feeling an intense rush of lust. He desired Dean so badly. Cas wanted to touch every inch of his sculpted physique. He was unaware Dean had sensed his presence as soon as he had entered the room, but was giving him time to settle in.

"Gaby finally fell asleep like fifteen minutes ago. She'll be out until ten am. I want to thank you for being so wonderful through this entire ordeal. Did you see Samuel? We noticed that he took all of his possessions from the suite."

"Yes, I found him half drunk in his suite and took him downstairs to drink coffee and then drove him to the airport. The dumb ass is a mess and I don't blame him."

"Gaby was going to tell him tonight. Don't you think keeping this secret was killing her inside? She is the most beautiful soul I have ever met in my life and she does not deserve to suffer. Gabrielle has gone through enough shit her entire life."

"In my opinion the Sasquatch needs some time to go through things on his own. I know him and he is in love with her. You heard when he told her that he was going to propose to her. He'll come to his senses."

"I guess you are right," Castiel said.

"How are you doing? It must have been rough seeing your friend going through so much crap. Also, seeing Eastwood, the dick must have been devastating."

Castiel was standing next to him. Dean gently held his arm and sat him on his lap. Castiel needed to feel Dean's warmth. He was playing with a loose strand of Cas' usual bed hair and said, "I want you to know that you can always count on me for anything. I want us to be best friends, as well as lovers."

Cas' eyes shone with tears and he placed his head on Dean's shoulder. He wrapped his solid arms around Castiel's quivering form and Cas felt a surge of relief for the first time that evening. After crying for a couple of minutes, he stood up. Dean was pleasantly surprised that he held his hand and got him off the chair. Cas caressed his cheek and noticed the stubble grazing his chin and upper lip.

Castiel sighed. "Thank you for being the most remarkable man I have ever met." He kissed Dean softly on the lips and held on to his narrow waist. They kissed passionately and then Dean reluctantly released Cas. "Remember I do not want to rush you."

"Thanks, I know. Will you please hold me? I have no idea why the hell Gaby and I returned to this hell hole. Although, I am glad you are here and we have gotten to know each other even better."

The former gigolo smiled. "The only good thing out of this entire mess was that I did not end up in jail tonight."

Castiel tipped his head sideways. He gazed at Dean with a genuinely confused look on his beautiful face. "I don't understand."

"If the douches of the jocks had not started the fiasco, I would have kicked the shit out of the Lucifer, the snake right in the middle of the dance floor. I wanted to strangle the life out of him, when he started taunting you, angel."

"Thank God for small miracles, then."

Dean kissed Cas' hand, which was enveloped in his and led him to the bed. As soon as Castiel was lying on it, he got in next to him and placed the sheet over their weary bodies. Cas placed his head over his smooth chest and fell asleep listening to the steady beating of his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel felt one of Dean's hands covering his morning wood as a couple of annoying Scarlet Tanagers chirped outside their room's sorry excuse for a balcony at eight the following morning. Cas heard his boyfriend's low snores. The dark haired man leisurely turned towards the slumbering hunk with one of his hands covering Dean's, which still held on to his boner.

Cas gulped loudly as his azure eyes gazed tenderly at his one of a kind boyfriend. His face turned scarlet as he lowered his black boxer briefs. His long fingered hand molded Dean's around his erection. Castiel closed his eyes as he commenced stroking his engorged cock. As he increased the tempo a bit he bit his lower lip. He panted as his eyes remained on Dean's semi open mouth. Castiel loves the blond man's full lips and started imagining them sucking his heated cock.

All of a sudden, a sensuous grin adorns Dean's sexy mouth. He slowly opens his emerald eyes and stares into Cas' darkened ones. He leans his face closer to Cas' and the two of them share a deep open mouth kiss. Dean's grip on Cas' erection tightens and he pumps it at a swifter pace.

"Faster, Dean!" Dean is ecstatic Castiel is delving more into a real sexual relationship. He nibbled and sucked underneath the shorter man's Adam's apple.

In no time, he feels Castiel's cock ready to cum. The pediatrician bellows Dean's name, as he cums all over his and his lover's hands. Dean's pink tongue sucks all of Cas' jizz from his hand. Then he does the same with Castiel's hand; taking his time laving every inch of each finger.

Castiel attacks Dean's lips. The two of them wrestle around the bed devouring each others mouths and mauling every part of their bodies.

About a half hour later, they took a shower together. They continued exploring their sculpted figures as they made out under the showerhead. Even though he had never had sex with another male before, Dean was dying to fuck Cas against the wet shower tiles. He was grateful the poor guy had made great progress this morning. He kissed Castiel's wet hair as they dried themselves.

Once they were dried and casually dressed, Dean told his angel to go wake Gaby up. He was going to fill the Range Rover's gas tank for their trip back to the airport. The trio was desperate to leave this hell hole. He kissed Cas' swollen lips before exiting the room.

"Gaby, you have to eat something sweetie. We ordered your favorites: scrambled eggs, bacon, biscuits and waffles smothered in maple syrup. Dean even went to Starbucks and got you a chocolate frappuccino."

"Where is Dean?" Gabrielle asked.

"He should be returning soon from filling the Range Rover's gas tank over at Chevron. I asked him if he wouldn't mind driving us to the cemetery before we left."  
>"Oh we definitely need to go."<p>

"Do you want to talk about it. You know I am here for you." Castiel held his friend's ice cold hands.

"I did all the crying I needed to do last night. It is his loss if he doesn't want to see me ever again. Someday I will meet another hot stud, and I will be honest with him from the beginning. I have learned my lesson." Castiel smiled at his dearest friend, who was trying so hard to put up a brave front.

Two hours later the two of them were in the cemetery placing flowers in two separate graves. Dean stood by the vehicle and watched them. Gabrielle placed white tiger lilies in her Uncle Bobby's grave, which had a beautiful marble head stone, she had commissioned once she had started earning well at work. "I love you Uncle and I know you are watching over me as we speak."

Castiel placed plain white daisies over his uncle's grave. He never purchased a head stone for the man, who had treated him like a dog most of his young life. After Cas had walked out of the beat up old trailer, he never spoke to Alistair again. The dark haired man said a quick prayer for his uncle's soul and went to get Gaby. Both friends smiled at each other and returned to the Range Rover. Dean escorted them inside and started the engine.

The trio decided to eat lunch before heading to the airport. They stopped at a small diner located at the other end of town. The place was called Lucy in the Sky and was known for its mouth watering peach cobbler. Gaby and Cas ate Caesar salads and Dean had a bacon cheeseburger with fries. They washed down their delicious meals with iced tea and the three of them shared a slice of the infamous pie. Dean could not help himself and ordered another slice. As he was about to eat the first bite, Lucas Eastwood strutted cockily inside the eating establishment. His weasel like eyes narrowed on them.

The evil bastard had the audacity to walk up to them. "Well if it isn't the town drunk's nephew and the tranny. Technology has come a long way, Gabe old boy; you look just like a real female. Let me check them titties to see if the surgeon did a good job or ripped you off."

Dean dropped the spoon loudly on the table. He scanned the diner, which was miraculously empty except for them, a visibly frazzled waitress and the cook, who had left the kitchen and stood by the booth adjacent to the female employee.

"Take your filthy hands off me, you jerk!" Gaby screamed. Castiel rose and shoved Lucifer. The blond asshole had the audacity to smirk.

"Castiel baby, you don't have to get rough. All you had to do was ask politely and I'll give you what you want." Lucas said lasciviously as he vulgarly grabbed his balls. "I know you still want me."

Dean could not control himself much longer and grabbed the man by the collar. His emerald gaze landed on the cook, who nodded his head to Dean. The former gigolo realized most of the town's residents loathed Eastwood's cocky and evil ways. Dean threw Lucas against the counter and began pummeling his face. He heard when Lucifer's nose broke. Blood streamed down the crooked schnozzle.

Lucifer pleaded for the diner's two employees to help him or call the police. The establishment's staff remained rooted on the spot. When Lucas fell on the floor, Cas held Dean's arm. "Dean, you are going to kill him! Then you will be charged and face jail time and this piece of shit isn't worth it. Please let's get out of here."

Dean, who was about to kick the downed man's stomach, ceased his actions as he observed Cas' pale face. Castiel took advantage of the situation and kicked Lucifer twice in the groin; as the monster laid in a fetal position on the linoleum floor.

"The only reason I returned to this nightmare of a town was to tell you, you were not able to break me and thank you. Because of what you did to me, my destiny allowed me to meet Dean, who is the most amazing person I have never met." He looked at Gaby. "Besides you, that is Munchkin." She managed to smile at him.

Lucas held on to his painful crotch as he vomited vile on the linoleum. "I feel sorry for you because you are a closeted homosexual, who is not happy with his own life. All the money in the world will never be able to buy you happiness. Goodbye Lucifer. May you rot in hell soon, you piece of shit."

Dean grabbed Castiel's hand. He kicked the man once on the ribs. "And that is for not allowing me to eat that piece of heavenly pie, shithead!" He dropped a fifty dollar bill and exited the diner. Gaby remained behind and kicked Lucifer's stomach with her Manolo Blahniks. "Loser"

Dean gazed at his bloodied knuckles and was disgusted with his caveman behavior. "I am sorry," he said as they left the diner. Castiel kissed his hands. "You were magnificent in there. That bastard finally got his." He kissed Dean's cheek. "Thanks for being my knight in shining armor."

Dean actually blushed. "I will do anything for you, angel; always remember that."

When they arrived in LA, Gaby took a cab to her place and told her friends not to worry about her. Dean invited Castiel to a night cap at a local Irish pub. The place was pretty empty and they sat in a corner table. "I apologize once again for my violent outburst back there. I have never felt so much rage in my entire life. That Eastwood guy is the biggest douche nuzzle I have ever had the misfortune of meeting! I came close to killing him but when I heard your voice; I came back to reality."

"I am glad you stopped when you did. He would have pressed charges against you if we would have remained there. Then I would have felt so guilty."

"Aw, Chibi. You would miss me if I were to be incarcerated?

"Of course I would, dumb ass. You have no idea how important you have become to me." At that moment Castiel knew he was completely in love with Dean Winchester. When the time was right in the near future, he would tell him.

Dean smiled and Cas loved how his eyes crinkled at the ends. He returned the smile and asked, "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure go ahead. I think we all know all of our dirty laundry; don't you think?"

Castiel laughed. "You got me there. Well I was wondering since you have been an escort for a while and had to cater to clients' whims. Has anyone ever fulfilled any of your fantasies?"

Dean smirked and inquired, "Why? Are you interested in making my sexual fantasies come to life, angel?"

The pediatrician blushed and Dean decided to continue teasing him. He moved his chair closer to the shorter man and leaned his face into Cas' ear. As he started to whisper his fantasy, Castiel turned a deeper shade of crimson. When Dean finished telling him, he nibbled his earlobe and put his chair to its original position.

The TV was on by the bar and the bartender had turned the volume up. Dean's attention was captured by the segment that was taking place in Access Hollywood. Billy Bush was in the process of divulging late breaking news: James Franco, the star of Pineapple Express was dating a twenty-one year old pixy named Anna. The duo has been reveling in a whirlwind romance, which ended with Franco popping the question last night. The wedding was to take place in six months at a Scottish castle.

Castiel asked him, "Do you know her?"

"Yes, you can say that I played matchmaker to both of them. Good for James, he deserves to have finally found happiness." The couple remained in the pub chatting for another hour.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review. It will lift my spirits after having watched the season six finale. Oy vey!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Muchas gracias for the reviews, my chickadees.**

Two weeks later Gabrielle ate an entire carton of Edy's rocky road ice cream smothered in Hershey's chocolate syrup as she watched _The Way We Were_ in Turner Classic Movies. Dean and Castiel had been beautiful darlings with her by doing her groceries and preparing her meals. They also tried chasing her blues away by renting classic comedies and playing all sorts of board games with her. She already knew all the answers to Seinfeld DVD Scene It by memory. Bless the boys though.

Gaby realized the only good thing to come out of this fiasco was Cassie and Deano's relationship had become more solidified. She was genuinely happy for her friend, who had never been in a serious romantic relationship with anyone since Lucifer had shattered his innocence. Gaby herself would have gone crazy if she didn't have sex at least once a week. The Pocket Rocket was coming in handy these last two weeks. This immediately brought Samuel to mind, and she told herself that she was not going to cry anymore.

All of a sudden, her doorbell rang. Gabrielle looked at her face in the mirror and was satisfied that her eyes were less swollen and red. She took a deep breath and headed to the door. She was 100% sure that it was Castiel, who had come to cheer her up. When she opened the door, Gaby was taken back to see a disheveled Sam standing in her doorway. His brown locks seemed longer running down his broad shoulders and the man had not shaved since the reunion trip form Hades.

Sam's hands were inside his jeans' pockets. "I think we need to talk."

Gabrielle was speechless and held on tightly to the door knob; thinking she would be wake up any moment now. "I know I have behaved abominably, but may I come in?" The gargantuan Texan asked.

The petite woman gestured with her hand for him to enter. She closed the door and stayed rooted, where she was standing. Gaby had never seen an untidy looking Samuel. Dark smudges covered the bronze skin underneath his whiskey colored eyes.

"Can you please sit, you are making me nervous standing there," her former lover said.

Gabrielle walked slowly to the brown leather recliner and sat on its edge. She could not gaze at him and was staring at the cream colored Oriental rug in the center of the room. Gaby heard the love of her life take a deep breath before he began to speak. "Why didn't you tell me when we first got involved that you used to be a man?"

The small woman remained silent as a grave. This seemed to irritate the escort. "Don't just sit there! Answer me God damn it! Where is the spitfire I loved?"

He knelt down adjacent to her and grabbed her oval face with both of his virile hands. Now she could not avoid making eye contact with him. "I need to know everything, Gabrielle or is it Gabriel? I am so confused right now! I don't know what to think!"

Something in his eyes got to her and she cleared her throat. "I apologize, Samuel. I need you to know that you are the love of my life and it was never my intention to hurt you. I swear that I was going to tell you that night. You can ask Cas."

"How could you keep such a huge secret from me for so long? If you loved me then you should have trusted me. Where you waiting until we married and tried to conceive a child of our own?"

Gabrielle tried holding his hands with her shaky ones, but he swiftly stood up to his impressive height and started pacing the room. "I still love you Sam. Do you still love me?"

He gestured her to halt her speaking, "So what are you gay or what is the correct psychological mumbo jumbo."

"Why don't you sit and I will tell you everything," Gabrielle said. The male escort did as told. He shoved his hair backwards. Gaby knew he did that when he was nervous as hell.

"When I met Cas we became inseparable and I told him my secret. He told me that I should be who I really wanted to be and that he would always be by my side. In high school I let my hair grow, wore lip gloss and women's jeans. At first the other students mocked me, but then the majority of them got used to the real me and stopped making fun of me. The jocks now they were another story. The jerks ranked on me incessantly. One afternoon when I was walking home from the library they jumped me and beat the shit out of me."

Gabrielle noticed some sympathy entered Sam's eyes. "Don't pity me, Samuel! I have chosen to be who I am and am proud of it. When Castiel moved in with us, he and I walked to and from school together. One afternoon one of Lucifer's cronies, Crowley was calling me all sorts of obscenities and Cas threw a rock at him, which happened to land on the creep's wide forehead. The cretin was rushed to the local clinic to have the gash stitched up.

"You've been lucky to have him in your life," Sam whispered. He could not imagine how he would have handled things if his best friend from high school came out to him. Sam had no idea if he would have ever been as understanding as Castiel was and is. No wonder Dean refers to his boyfriend as "angel".

"Yes, and I will always be there for him, as well. After we left our dead end town to attend college; I decided to dress as a woman and start living my life as who I really am. I have always known that I was a woman trapped in a man's body. I don't consider myself gay. I was a transgender before my surgery. Castiel and I roomed together close to the university, where he began completing his medical pre-requisites and I took some business courses in a community college. We both had jobs in our perspective campuses and I saved as much as I could. I began hormonal treatments, received breast implants, and five years ago I had surgery that removed my penis and my vagina was constructed."

"Wow, this is so _Transamerica_," Sam said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Don't laugh at me," Gabrielle replied. Her golden eyes darkened.

"I am sorry I am still in utter awe."

"I understand if you never want to see me and want to quit the agency."

"I was planning on giving my two weeks' notice and am not changing my mind. I start my law classes at UCLA next semester. Gabrielle, I can't be with you anymore. You better than no one know how important it is for me to have honesty in a relationship. As we started to know each other I told you that my parents' divorce was caused by a huge secret, my old man kept from mom since they met. I will always cherish what we had but I can only be your friend. I never want to lose our friendship. I value it too much."

"Please accept my heartfelt apology, Samuel. I was terrified of your reaction and that is the honest truth. I have always been straight forward with you on everything else."

His eyes were watery as he replied, "I have already forgiven you."

Gabrielle and Sam both rose. He kissed her forehead tenderly. Gabrielle took his hands in hers and replied, "I would not want to lose you as a friend, either."

Sam opened the door and smiled. He spoke in a broken voice. "I'll be seeing you, Tinker bell."

"Later, Sam."

As soon as Gabrielle closed the door, she sank to her knees and cried her eyes out.


	13. Chapter 13

Balthazar hummed "Singing in the Rain" as he covered three sun dried tomatoes with boiling water and drained the pene pasta. He was in the process of creating his mouth watering pasta with sun dried tomatoes and rocket walnuts. All he needed to do was grate a block of parmesan cheese and set aside a pinch of dried basil and oregano.

The pasta salad would be the appetizer for the dinner entrée, which consisted of Paella Valencia. He had acquired the recipe during a vacation in Spain, where he experienced a torrid love affair with a gorgeous Castillian chef. He showed her a couple of new tricks underneath silk sheets and the buxom beauty taught the Brit how to cook Spanish delicacies.

For dessert he would treat Dean and his scrumptious blueberry muffin to Crema Catalina which is the Spanish equivalent to France's Crème Brulee. Dean's former mentor had invited the duo over for dinner a week ago. It seems the two young men had been busy trying to cheer poor Gaby up after an ugly breakup. Dean was in the process of establishing his own auto shop and blue eyes was busy at work as a pediatrician, who specialized in oncology.

Balthazar discovered through his former protégé that Castiel was a vegan but he was not adverse to eat a little seafood here and there. The scintillating aroma of the paella could be inhaled throughout the large industrial kitchen. The craggy featured Brit hid two bottles of 2002 Red Chardonnay that would go divine with the seafood theme. When Dean and the muffin arrived this evening, good old Balthy would send his beloved Dean to the nearest gourmet shop to purchase a couple of bottles. Balthazar had an ulterior motive in inviting the two young studs.

When he finished preparing the fantastic dinner, he looked at the time. His guests would arrive in half an hour. He strolled to the penthouse's master bedroom, which connected to his private mosaic tiled bathroom. Balthazar was in a rush so he would not be able to luxuriate in the vast Roman tub. He removed the apron that read kiss the cook French style in bold red letters from his nude well toned form. The blond, blue eyed Brit sang "You Put a Spell on me" as he turned on the shower.

"Maybe we should have brought something else for the dinner? I mean apple pie; really Dean?"

"Seriously, dude. Apple pie is like the most heavenly confection ever created…after you of course, angel." Dean winked at Castiel and dragged him closer to him through his belt hoop. He kissed the shorter man hard on the mouth and then laved Cas' plump lower lip.

Castiel rapped the double doors twice with his knuckles before a jubilant Balthazar answered. The Brit who stood at 5'11 like Cas was dressed in black designer jeans, a grey v-neck Armani shirt and black jacket. He was barefoot. "Hello darlings! Please come in and make yourselves at home." He grabbed a startled Castiel in a bear hug and kissed him on both cheeks. Dean chuckled. He had forgotten to inform his boyfriend how friendly his former mentor tended to be amongst friends. He heartily embraced Balthazar and kissed him twice, as well.

"Sorry, babe; I forgot to tell you Balthazar lived most of life in Europe and still embraces their customs."

Castiel slightly blushed. "I don't mind."

The Brit winked at him before heading to a state of the art Sony entertainment system. He turned on some classical music, which caused Dean to crinkle his perfect nose. "What shit is that Balthy?"

Castiel and Balthazar laughed and replied in unison. "Pagliacci!"

"You guys are such nerds."

"It's great to meet a fellow opera enthusiast," Castiel told Balthazar gifting him with one of his rare mega watt smiles.

Balthazar started singing along Luciano Pavarotti and impressed Cas by hitting the extremely high notes. Dean rolled his eyes. "Stop showing off in front of my boyfriend, dude." Castiel nudged him in the shoulder since the two of them sat on a camel colored 100% Italian leather couch. Once the never ending song ended Castiel gave Balthazar a standing ovation. Dean clapped unenthusiastically.

"I don't want to bore my dear Dean. Why don't I get you handsome devils some wine before we start dinner?" The Brit left them. Castiel rejoined Dean in the couch and kissed him softly on the lips as he played with his short dirty blond hair.

"I've missed you so much, Dean. I hate only being able to contact you through our cell phones or instant messaging." The former gigolo devoured Cas' lips as he suckled, licked and nipped them.

A sheepish looking Balthazar returned. He coughed. "Boys I am beyond embarrassed. It seems I forgot to buy wine to go with tonight's seafood theme. I could have sworn I had two Chardonnay bottles in the damn pantry."

"Beer will do just fine," Dean suggested.

"Qu'elle horreur, Dean-o! What kind of a host and Spanish Chef would I be if I combined drafted beer with such a fine meal?"

"I can go somewhere nearby and purchase a couple of bottles."

"No!" Dean and Balthazar bellowed.

"Chibi, I am not going to allow you to go run an errand after a twelve hour shift at the hospital. Let me." He turned to Balthazar. "Isn't there a gourmet shop a couple of blocks from here?"

"Yes, there is, darling. Thank you so much. Here two hundred dollars will suffice. Bring us nothing but the best, Dean old boy."

Dean eyed the Brit suspiciously as he grabbed the two bills. He gently kissed Castiel's lips and told him he would not take long. Cas smiled at him. After Dean left, Balthazar brought his I Pod to Castiel and showed him his huge array of classical songs.

"Blueberry, there is something I need to tell you but you have to promise it will be a secret between the two of us. Even our darling Dean can't find out."

Cas gazed at him inquisitively. "Blueberry?"

"You are tempting as a blueberry muffin and your eyes are a spectacular shade of blue. You don't mind the pet name? Do you?"

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. "I guess not. What is this big secret you don't want anyone else to discover?"

Balthazar sat adjacent to him and whispered something in his ears. Cas' azure eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious?" The other man nodded. When Castiel was going to ask him something, Dean returned.

"Are you putting the moves on my boyfriend, Balthy? The two of you seem awfully close there."

"No, darling; I would never do that to a dear friend. Allow me to pour us all a glass. Why don't we head over to the dining room?"

Dinner was a smash. There were practically no leftovers. Dean ate most of the dessert by himself. He was so stuffed he was only able to chow down two spoonfuls of his apple pie. After they talked drinking Cappuccinos, Dean told Cas they had to go. He needed to return to San Diego, where his new auto shop was at and Castiel started his rounds at eleven in the morning.

Balthazar embraced Dean and kissed him. "You have found yourself quite a jewel there, Dean-o. Don't do anything stupid to piss him off."

"You don't have to tell me that." He swiftly looked at Castiel and whispered in Balthy's ear, "I'm in love for the first time ever."

Balthazar tapped him on the shoulder. "I am truly happy for you, my friend."

Castiel embraced Balthazar tightly and when Dean turned around, he slipped a piece of paper inside one of his jacket's pocket. "Thank you for having us, Balthazar. Everything was superb." He kissed him on both cheeks.

"Call me Balthy. It is only fair since I refer to you as Blueberry."

The two men left the penthouse. Balthazar removed the small scrap of paper, which had Castiel's phone number scribbled on it. The blond smiled and programmed the digits in his I Phone.

**For the Sam/Gaby fans maybe you should not lose hope. The story is not over yet. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

For the next three months Dean and Castiel mainly contacted each other through phone texts and instant messaging. The weary pediatrician barely had any time for his boyfriend and surprised Dean on Memorial Day Weekend in San Diego. Their intimate life became hotter and Cas informed Dean after the latter orally pleasured him as he sat on a washing machine, which was on at the time; that any day now he would be ready to go all the way. Dean kissed his lover hard on the lips, allowing Castiel to taste his own essence.

The two men had discussed whether Castiel should apply for a vacancy in the pediatrics department over at UCSD (University of California at San Diego). Cas was adamant at first in leaving his patients, who he always became attached to regardless of all the times he lectured himself on the downside to that. He did miss Dean dreadfully and he was crazy in love with the man. Castiel missed not waking up in his strong and warm embrace in the mornings.

Before leaving Dean's condo, Cas promised him he would give him a definite answer by the following weekend. Castiel grabbed the collar of Dean's hunter green button down and kissed him softly on the lips. The blond man squeezed Cas' tight ass, causing the shorter man to giggle.

Gabrielle had managed to escape the major funk she had been in since her break up with Sam. She started attending social events once more and Cas and/or Balthazar accompanied her to a couple of them. The petite spitfire was back! She even began flirting with some hot young studs, who attended the same gym she did. One night over dinner at her place, she informed Cas, she was selling the agency.

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

"Yes, Cassie. I have never been surer of anything. I want to travel for the next six months. Then I will plan the next stage of my life." She held his hand over the table.

"When are you leaving?"

"If everything goes according to plan in two weeks I will be heading to beautiful Costa Rica."

"I'm going to miss you, Munchkin."

"You are not going to be lonely at all. Balthazar has become your best friend lately. When you are not at the hospital or hanging with me; you two are joined at the hip. What's going on between the two of you, Castiel?"

Castiel's azure eyes widened. "It is not what you think, Gaby!"

"Then why are you getting so damn agitated?"

"I can't believe my best friend, who has always been like a sister to me is accusing me of having an affair with Balthazar!"

"Look, I love you and Dean. I would hate to see either one of you break the other's heart. You two are the most compatible couple I have ever met. Please don't fuck things up."

Cas' eyes became watery. "I would die before I ever hurt Dean. He is the love of my life."

"That's what I like to hear. Now get your cute ass over to the kitchen and bring over the key lime pie I have been drooling over since you bought it earlier tonight." Cas rose and kissed the top of her head.

Sam surprised Dean by inviting him for brunch the following Sunday. The older man agreed since he was going to be in LA that day. He was going to surprise Cas later in the evening. The two former gigolos met at Jerry's Famous Deli, where they drank vanilla shakes and ate turkey sandwich platters.

Things were awkward at first but Sam broke the silence. "How's Gaby doing? Last time I spoke to her was almost a month ago."

"She is a tough chick. Castiel told me something about her taking a trip to Costa Rica in less than two weeks. She has decided to travel abroad for half a year."

Sam pouted showing Dean his patented #1 Bitch Face. Dean rolled his emerald eyes. "What about the agency? Who is going to run it for such a long time?" Dean told him about her selling the business.

"Wow, she really wants to cut all ties with me. I can't blame the girl. That is where we met and fell in love." The wistful and longing look Sam donned, made Dean realize the dumb ass Sasquatch was still besotted with the tiny tornado.

As Dean was munching on a sinfully delicious French fry, Samuel gave him the shock of his life. "Dude, you are not going to believe who has become my sugar momma; the one and only Christine Weinerstein!"

Dean choked on the fry and he could not breathe. His vision began to blur and his handsome face turned from tan to blue as a smurf's. Samuel promptly stood and got Dean off the chair. The younger man expertly performed the Heimlich maneuver and the deadly piece of chewed fry flew out of Dean's throat and landed on an elderly man's chicken soup. Everyone in the deli applauded at Sam's heroics. He handed Dean a glass of water, which the grateful man drank slowly.

As soon as Dean's complexion turned golden once again, Sam continued the conversation he had attempted to start earlier. "Sorry dude, I know this has come as a shock to you but we bumped into each other at Spago's two months ago and she was celebrating her divorce and hefty alimony settlement and invited me along for the ride."

"For your sake I hope she is getting bi-weekly pedicures and has lost weight. I almost got a hernia after she gained about fifty pounds."

"You better believe it, bro. I am not embarrassed to say that I am her boy toy since she is paying for my law school. The two of us go and get his and her pedicures on Saturdays before lunch and she got liposuction and accompanies me to the gym in the evenings. She is looking fabulous! Plus, she is a tigress in the sack. If I do well this semester, Christine is taking me to Barbados."

Dean laughed and asked his semi-friend, "Are you happy being a kept man? Have you told Gaby about this? The three of you are sure to bump into each other eventually."

"I already told you I don't care being Christine's tadpole. She is only twelve years older than me. I will make her happy as long as we are together. Hopefully, she will replace me once I complete law school and then it will be hasta la vista baby. I called Gaby as soon as I started my agreement with Christine. She is my friend after all and I would not want to hurt her feelings; if she were to find out any other way."

Dean interrupted the younger man. "I believe you are still head over heels in love with Gaby but don't have the balls to tell her the truth. She is a woman with a big heart. If you were to ask her to take you back she would not hesitate in doing so. Don't blow it, Captain Caveman."

"I wish her all the happiness in the world and that she finds contentment with a man worthy of her. Right now law school is my priority."

Dean snorted. "Yeah right; you don't believe that piece of bologna you just sprouted out of your mouth. Get a job and a student loan. That way you can break off your agreement with Weinerstein."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have never been more confused in my life."

"Don't wait too long, Sammy boy. Who knows and someone might snatch Gaby up in her upcoming travels."

Sam's heart clenched at the thought of his lovely and spirited Gaby being with another man. He cleared his throat. "Thanks for the pep talk, Dean. Brunch is on me."

Dean smiled and thanked him. As the two men shook hands outside of the diner, a 2011 Jaguar convertible with an alluring strawberry blonde parked in front of them. Dean could not believe his eyes, when he saw Mrs. Weinerstein's new look! The woman looked like a younger Ursula Andress.

She saucily waved her hand at Dean and winked at him. He waved back and as Sam sat in the passenger seat, the sexy young man kissed Christine's rouge lips and fastened his seatbelt. Afterwards, he told Dean they should play pool next month. He agreed and watched as the Jaguar sped off.

As Dean turned towards the establishment's parking lot to get in his beloved baby, he was caught off guard. He saw Balthazar and Castiel exiting Whole Foods Supermarket chatting jovially as they strode toward the Brit's silver 1968 Mustang convertible. Cas carried the bulk of the grocery bags and placed them inside the trunk.

Dean was about to approach them but what he saw next stopped him in his tracks. Castiel tightly embraced Balthazar and whispered something in the other man's ear, which caused him to smile. Dean clenched his fists at what happened next. Balthazar pressed a soft and quick kiss on the dark haired man's mouth before getting in his sports car. Castiel saw the blond man drive off before getting on his Norton. Once his lover zoomed away, Dean inhaled a much needed breath. This could not be happening! Cas and Balthazar were seeing each other behind his back?

**Merci beaucoup for the reviews and subscriptions! I love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

After receiving a virtual punch to the gut courtesy of Balthazar, the boyfriend stealer and Cas, his cheating other half; Dean hauled ass into the deli's men's bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach. He was left with a bitter/acidic taste in his mouth after he rinsed it in one of the sinks. The 6'1 man gazed at his pale and perspiring reflection in the mirror. Dean could not believe his sweet Castiel, who until a couple of months ago was frightened of any form of intimacy was playing hide the salami with Balthazar!

Cas did not seem to be the sort, who would be swept away by a tight ass in black jeans and a hefty bank account. Dean had to admit to himself the slimy Brit was easy on the eyes and many people found the British accent kind of hot. Plus, Balthazar was financially rich. The bastard owned property in California, Spain, Italy and England. Dean nervously gulped as he remembered how well the two guys had hit it off during Balthazar's infamous dinner party.

How could Balthazar, his former mentor, who Dean considered family, do this to him? And he did not even want to think about Castiel's deception. How could he adoringly stare into Dean's eyes as if he worshipped him and cry out his name, when he came inside Dean's mouth or hands? Could it be Cas only used him to get over the rape? Now that he was so close to finally having real sex; did Castiel want Balthazar as his "true" lover? Dean smashed the restroom's mirror with his closed fist. Shards of glass littered the tiled floor. Blood ran in crimson rivulets down his knuckles. The blond man washed the bloodied hand and wrapped a paper towel around it before he scurried out of the eating establishment.

Dean drove his baby towards Dublin's Irish Whiskey Pub. He needed to get plastered before having the balls to confront his cheating supposed boyfriend. On the meantime, Castiel was over at his place printing a couple of recipes for fruit and soy shakes. As he made an inventory of his fridge, Cas was content to find everything he needed in there. Balthazar would sleep over tonight and Castiel wanted the refrigerator to be stocked with all sorts of healthy snacks.

As he cut a pineapple into small cubes and mixed half of it into plain yogurt, Cas realized Dean had not called him today. His boyfriend always called him around noon on the Sundays Castiel was off from work. He walked to the study to retrieve his Blackberry. The dark haired man frowned since there were neither texts nor voicemail messages from Dean. Cas was about to call his boyfriend, when the doorbell rang.

He jogged to open the door and was saddened to see a blotchy skinned and fragile looking Balthazar standing wobbly at the other end. "My bloody hair has started to fall off , Cassie." The Brit whispered in a cracked voice.

"Come here," Castiel said as he took the man in his arms. "I have a great idea." He allowed the blond man inside and closed the door. Castiel held on to one of Balthazar's sweaty palms and led him to the bathroom.

Dean had downed two shots of whiskey at the pub. A hot red head with a plump rack flirted madly with him but Cas' deep blue eyes continued flashing in his mind. He turned the babe down nicely and exited the bar. In half an hour he was parked across the street from the sexy pediatrician's home.

Cas was in the middle of preparing a soy shake for Balthazar, when his front door was opened. He had given Dean a key. When he saw his boyfriend entering the kitchen, Castiel was ecstatic. He ran to the blond man, who sported a stoic look on his handsome face.

The former escort was caught off guard at Cas" missing gorgeous bed hair.

"What's with the Sam Worthington shaved head, dude?"

Castiel blushed. "I will explain everything in a moment." He wrapped his arms around Dean's trim waist. As he was going to kiss the taller man's mouth, Dean moved away from him.

"Where were you late this morning, Castiel?"

"I ran a couple of errands. Why are you mad? Did I do something wrong?" Castiel swallowed nervously. He did not understand why Dean was acting weird.

The other man could not even look at him. "Do you love me?"

"What kind of stupid question is that, Dean? You know you mean the world to me. What's going on?"

"If I mean everything to you then why are you fucking somebody else behind my back?"

Castiel winced like if Dean had struck him. "How could you think such a horrible thing? I told you I was almost ready to fully make love to you. I don't want to share something so intimate and beautiful with anyone else."

Dean's cold exterior started to melt as soon as he heard the words coming out of the love of his life's mouth. He walked a few steps next to Castiel and as he was going to envelope the shorter man in his arms…another presence caught him off guard. Balthazar had vacated the bathroom and stood outside the kitchen dripping wet and with a navy towel wrapped around his narrow hips.

"Dean, darling how are you? Cassie, rinsing with the cold mint water helped in ridding the metallic taste from my mouth. I don't know what I would do without you." He winked at the pediatrician.

Dean saw red as Balthazar stood in between the living room and kitchen of his boyfriend's house in nothing but a towel. His emerald gaze returned to his boyfriend, who only wore a pair of grey jogging pants, which hung low on hip slim hips. Dean gritted his teeth. "Saving yourself for me, my ass, you little slut!"

Castiel slapped Dean. Balthazar's eyes popped open. "What the fuck is going on between the two of you? Dean, why are you being so crass with Cassie?"

"Shut the fuck up, Balthazar. I should never have accepted that dinner invitation! Now I know you wanted to get into Cas' pants. Congrats you bastard. He's all yours!"

Right before Balthazar was going to answer Dean walked towards him and punched the Brit's jaw. He fell on the wood floor. Castiel rushed to him. "Are you alright, Balthy?" He shot daggers at Dean with his azure eyes.

Dean winced as blood started seeping once more from his injured hand. The satisfaction he received after clocking Balthazar swiftly evaporated as he stared into Cas' eyes, which used to always look at him with adoration. "Leave Dean, I can't stomach your presence at the moment," Castiel stated in a voice filled with disdain.

**It is kind of obvious now why Cas and Balthy have become so close. Let's hope dumb ass Dean learns the truth before it is too late for him and his angel.**


	16. Chapter 16

Dean slammed the front door so violently hard it made a porcelain vase crash on the wood floor. The water in it splashed on the adjacent wall and floor. The white tulips lied already discombobulating on the flat surface. Castiel's deep blue eyes landed on the already wilting flowers. That was exactly how his heart felt; like it was shriveling up.

All of a sudden, he was having difficulty breathing and the room commenced spinning around him. He moved his fingers in front of his ashen face. They were numb. "Cassie, what's wrong?"

Castiel tried breathing through his mouth. He was barely able to mumble, "I can't lose him."

"Shit! Are you experiencing a panic attack?"

The dark haired man nodded. "Do you take medicine for the attacks?" Cas nodded again. His shattered heart was racing and he was getting mild chest pain. Damn! Cas had been elated since things with Dean were going so great, he had ceased taking the Xanax; Chuck had prescribed for him.

Balthazar scurried towards the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. Right in the center of the top shelf was the only prescription bottle, which he rapidly surmised was the meds Cas needed. He grabbed the cup his friend used to rinse his teeth with and filled it with water.

He gave two pills to Castiel along with the water. Fortunately, the other man's panic attack was already coming to a most welcomed end. He downed one of the pills anyways. Once Cas was able to breathe normal again and the other symptoms subsided dramatically, he thanked Balthazar.

"Look mate, I am no relationship expert but if dumb ass Dean is under the misapprehension something sexual is happening between the two of us; you have to get your man back, now!"

"He really hurt me, when he called me a slut. After everything I have shared with him about my past. How could he think I would want to be with anyone else? He means the world to me."

"Dean is in love with you and according to his Neanderthal brain you have betrayed him. The man is as devastated as you are." Balthazar scratched his bald head. "Listen, Cassie. You are going to get on your motorcycle and see if you can find that blockhead. Go ahead and tell him about my Hodgkin's, I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"He is my friend and I was going to tell him eventually. You set things straight. I am going home. It's about time I start taking care of myself."

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"I will only need you to please continue accompanying me to the chemo sessions. They are extremely tedious and dull. I only have two left."

"Of course; take care of yourself." He lightly embraced Balthazar and went to fetch a shirt and sneakers in his bedroom. As soon as he was ready, Castiel headed to the front door. Balthazar was no longer there. With all the hoopla of his panic attack, Cas had not realized Dean had left his leather jacket on the sofa. When he picked it up, he felt the Impala's keys inside one of the pockets.

Cas knew Dean was stubborn as a mule and the man would prefer to walk a long distance than to return and retrieve the damn jacket. Castiel inhaled the jacket which smelled of leather and Dean's natural musky scent. A downpour started pattering against the rooftop. Shit! If I know Dean the idiot is getting wet!

Castiel ran to his Norton and in no time was driving off into the steady rain. The rain picked up even more and it was difficult to see anything. As he drove by Peacock Park, Cas knew exactly where he would find his boyfriend. He slowed down and drove into the actual park. He parked the Norton next to a white gazebo, which was at the far end of the park.

As he walked into the dry gazebo, Castiel's gaze landed on a soaked huddled form. Poor Dean looked so pathetically adorable sitting in a dark corner with his arms wrapped around his knees. He was shaking and his emerald eyes looked huge as they bore into Castiel's.

Cas remained silent as he approached the love of his life. He gently placed the leather jacket over Dean's trembling shoulders. The taller man whispered thanks to him. Castiel sat next to Dean and wrapped his arms around the other man's form. "I need to apologize for not sharing certain information with you about Balthazar."

Dean froze at the mention of the bastard Brit's name. "There is absolutely nothing going on between him and me. I swear, Dean. The truth is Balthazar has Hodgkin's Lymphoma and since I specialize in oncology, I've been helping him."

The blond man finally looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes. "Is he going to die?"

"No, he was fortunate that the disease was barely at stage two after the results of the lymph node removal surgery came back."

"Fuck, I had no idea. Why didn't he tell me?"

"He has been feeling really down lately, especially with the physical changes his body is going through because of the chemo. He is the vainest person we know. Balthazar just doesn't want his close friends to see him like this."

"That's ridiculous! Now more than ever he needs his friends around him." Dean shook his head. If he would not have been such a horse's ass over at Cas' place tonight, he should have known something was majorly off with his friend. Balthazar was bald to start off. The man always used European styling products on his blond locks and the poor guy also seemed a bit bloated. His skin was somewhat blotchy. Dean ran a hand over his tired face.

He turned to Cas again and traced his lower lip with his thumb. "I am so sorry Chibi for calling you a slut. You know I said it in the heat of the moment. I would choose to die before actually hurting you."

He grinned touching Cas' recently shaved head. "You are a great friend. I bet you shaved your gorgeous hair to make him feel better about losing his hair."

Castiel's blushed. His forehead touched Dean's. "I am the one, who needs to apologize. My therapist told me during last week's session I was spending this entire time playing nurse to Balthazar because I was avoiding you."

Dean's eyebrows rose an inch. "Why?"

Castiel cleared his throat nervously. "Because I am ready to make love to you but am afraid. So you can say Balthazar became my own chastity belt."

Dean chuckled. "You know I would never pressure you until you are ready."

"I am so fucking tired of waiting! Fuck it!"

Castiel's slightly chapped lips landed on Dean's firm mouth. They kissed frantically as the shorter man placidly shoved his boyfriend to lie down on the gazebo's floor. The downpour continued to pound over the small dwelling's roof. Castiel whispered huskily to Dean, "Take your shirt off."

Dean did not have to be told a second time. He was frightened Cas would change his mind any moment now. Castiel removed his damp shirt and rid himself of his sweat pants and sneakers. Dean swallowed hard as his eyes performed a visual inventory of his boyfriend's gorgeous physique. Cas' frame was lean but it had muscles in all the right places and damn the dude had a raging erection at the moment.

Castiel leaned next to Dean, who remained stupefied on the gazebo's floor. He laughed as he took the boots and socks from Dean's feet. The taller man was able to move once again. He kissed Cas hard on the lips and down his neck as the other man assisted him in getting out of the jeans and underwear.

The chill being produced by the rain did not faze the two men at all. Their bodies were boiling as Dean bit and circled his tongue all over Cas' jaw and neck. The slight stubble did not bother him in the least. Castiel's right hand leisurely caressed one of Dean's hard thighs and made its way up to his engorged shaft. The blond man took a sharp breath as his dark haired lover gripped it hard and started stroking him until he was panting his name. In no time his hot jizz covered Castiel's toned abdomen and hand.

He kissed Dean's swollen mouth and firmly held his hips. Their gazes met. "Are you sure?"

Castiel replied, "I have never wanted anything more in my life." His semen covered fingers entered Dean. Winchester had never been intimate with a man so his body winced when Cas inserted three fingers. "Am I hurting you?"

Dean shook his head no. He kissed Cas hungrily biting his lower lip in the process. "Don't stop, angel."

"I'm sorry I did not bring a condom with me."

"I know you haven't been with anyone and I had blood work done two weeks ago and I am disease free."

Both men's bodies were covered in perspiration and rain as Castiel covered Dean's body completely. His swollen cock finally entered Dean, who gasped at the initiation of being full. Castiel kissed his forehead as he slowly thrust in and out of Dean. The latter wrapped his legs around Castiel's torso.

"Faster, Chibi!" Castiel had been waiting for Dean to feel more comfortable. He was dying to thrust deeper and quicker. He could not get enough of being one with his lover. Dean dug his fingers into Cas' shoulder blades. He bit the shorter man's neck as he climaxed yelling Castiel's name. Cas did not have time and came inside Dean.

Afterwards the two men remained lying on the hard gazebo floor embraced within each other's arms. Dean kissed Castiel's ear. Finally, when their breathing was back to normal; Castiel spoke. "Thanks for being so patient and making this a memory I will cherish until the day I die."

"I love you so much, Cas, it hurts."

Castiel smiled at Dean. "I love you too, babe and never forget it."

The rain finally lessened turning into a light drizzle. The two lovers dozed off for about an hour. When they woke up, they helped each other dress and winced as their bodies ached from having been on the hard floor for so long. Cas noticed Dean walking a bit more bow legged as they headed to the Norton. He chuckled and thought to himself, "I will give him a full body massage, when we get home."

**Thanks for the reviews/subscriptions! There are only two more chapters left. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Special thanks go out to Firgodes7, Supreme Dramon and Julie43 for reviewing chapter 16. You guys rock! The latter part of this chapter is a bit on the cheesy side so I apologize in advance. Enjoy!**

**The Westin Playa Conchal Resort in Costa Rica**

Gabrielle moaned as the cabana boy's large callused hands rubbed suntan lotion throughout her bronzed scorching back. Well cabana man, because he certainly was far from being a mere boy. Carlos was in his mid twenties and a Costa Rican Adonis brought to life. The man was pure perfection with his chiseled cheekbones, olive skin, ebony wavy locks, honey colored eyes, white/straight teeth and 6'2 sculpted body.

Five minutes later he completed his task of applying lotion over Gaby's back, legs, arms, neck and upper chest. He wiped his hands and fed the petite American tiny bits of papaya and kiwi as she readjusted the spaghetti straps of her fire engine red bikini top. She licked her lips and purred as Carlos massaged her shoulders.

Gabrielle had been debating with herself whether to have a one night stand with yummy Carlos. She had not had sex with anyone since Samuel. Gaby pleasured herself on a nightly basis with the Pocket Rocket, but she terribly missed being one with the person she loved. Dildos and vibrators were definitely nowhere close to the real deal.

She sighed as Carlos stood in front of her blocking the brilliant sun. Gaby opened her eyes. "Senorita Gabriela, is there anything else I can do for you? I am off in two hours." The Adonis raked her bikini clad form decadently with his honey eyes.

The man was propositioning her and she was extremely tempted but Gabrielle surprised herself with the words emitted from her mouth. "Gracias, precioso. Pero no estoy lista para eso."

She handed him a twenty dollar bill and smiled. He winked at her. "Que lastima. Let me know if you change your mind. I will be at the spa." He turned away. Gaby's eyes lusting after his well formed rock hard ass. She sipped the remainder of her pina colada.

Gaby was glad to be a Royal Beach Club guest, which meant she was housed and lounged in sections of the vast beach resort, where children weren't allowed. She sunbathed topless whenever she wanted and did not have to worry if any rugrats were in the vicinity. Also, other Royal Beach Club guests would hop in the 20,000 ft Jacuzzi in the nude. Secluded cabanas were located in the end of the area, where people could use for their exclusive private use.

Gabrielle was on her second mango margarita, when a tall shadow blocked the sun. She thought it to be Carlos. If it was her favorite cabana man then she would definitely take him up on his earlier offer for a much needed tryst. Gaby removed her Gucci sunglasses and opened her eyes. The petite vixen couldn't believe her eyes! In front of her stood the sexy star of Prison Break, Wentworth Miller in the flesh, wearing a pair of Quicksilver grey cargo shorts.

"I am sorry to intrude on your sunbathing but I could not help and stop by and introduce myself. I am Wentworth and want to know if you would join me for dinner tonight."

Gabrielle liked men, who did not pussyfoot around and got to their objective ASAP. She extended her manicured hand to the handsome actor and introduced herself. He rapidly enveloped her smaller delicate hand in his. "It would be an honor, and I am a fan of your work."

Wentworth smiled and invited her for a drink at the bar. Gaby rose and the actor swept his indigo gaze over her slim and well toned bikini clad figure. The petite woman asked him, "Are you an open minded person, Wentworth?"

He chuckled and replied, "I would think so; I am bisexual."

Gabrielle was on cloud nine and said, "I believe this will be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Who knows and if things go well between you and I, it will be the beginning of something deeper?"

Gabrielle could get lost in his indigo gaze. The man was hot! After eating a fresh lobster salad and drinking two pomegranate martinis, Gaby started feeling the effects of jet lag and the kayaking excursion she was part of yesterday afternoon. She discreetly yawned.

Wentworth chuckled. "I hope I am not boring you."

Her hand landed on his muscular bicep. "Not at all; yesterday's kayaking did a number on my body."

He rose to his height of 6' and massaged her upper arms and back. His long fingers dug into her tense shoulders causing Gaby to sigh satisfactorily. She bit her lower lip. "Do you want to continue this in my suite?"

Miller quickly removed his hands from her body. "I thought you'd never ask; lead the way, beautiful."

As soon as they entered her suite, Gaby rose on the tip of her dainty toes and kissed Wentworth's firm lips. The actor enveloped his tan arms around her diminutive waist and devoured her mouth. Gabrielle wrapped her well toned legs around his middle as their tongues clashed. He led them to the king sized bed. His body covered her feverish form.

Wentworth undid her bikini top and his mouth swiftly took one of her cinnamon nipples into his wet mouth. As his tongue traced circles around the areola, Gaby lowered his cargo shorts until they reached his knees. Her trembling hand reached the head of his cock, which was already swollen and pre cum dripped from it. Gaby closed her eyes as Wentworth's mouth paid attention to her other breast.

One of his large hands trailed leisurely down her fevered body and cupped her mound. He ripped the bikini bottom and tossed it aside. Two of his fingers entered her dripping pussy. Gaby moaned, "Sam, don't stop!" His mouth rapidly left her tender breast and his fingers stopped thrusting into her.

He laid next to her on the king size mattress. Once their breathing returned to normal, Gabrielle turned to the handsome actor. "I am so sorry, Wentworth." Tears made her honey eyes shine brighter than they usually did.

Miller's right hand cupped her face. He kissed her forehead. "Don't cry; it's ok. Who is Sam, if you don't mind my asking?"

Gabrielle ceased crying and thanked Wentworth when he gave her a Kleenex. She confided in him all of her and Sam's story, including their ugly break up and the reason behind it. The man surprised her by taking her in his arms. "Everything's going to be alright some day, when you least expect it."

"Thanks, you are a great friend to have. I can tell."

"Likewise; why don't we hang while we are here? We can visit the waterfalls tomorrow and hike in the tropical forest."

Gaby smiled. "I'd love to." Ten minutes later the duo fell asleep.

Later that evening, Gabrielle ate solo at one of the resort's dining stations. She savored the exquisitely tantalizing lobster bisque. All of a sudden, a large hand landed on her bronzed shoulder. She giggled. "Wentworth, I thought you couldn't make it tonight?"

"Who the hell is Wentworth and what kind of name is that. It sounds like something found in the liverwurst family."

Gaby dropped her spoon loudly on the bowl. Thank goodness it was practically empty because if that would not have been the case the top of her dress would have been splashed by the lobster bisque.

She got on her feet and quickly turned to face Sam, who sported a scowl on his face. "You did not answer my question, who the hell is Wentworth?"

"That is none of your damn business, Samuel. If I recall correctly we are no longer dating and I don't have to tell you who I am seeing at the moment."

His hazel eyes became sad and gave her the sad puppy dog look she always fell for. Gaby refused to fall for it this time. "What are you doing here and where is Christine?"

"I broke things off with her, if you must know."

"How the hell did you find me? I told Cassie and Dean to keep their mouths shut regarding my whereabouts. I even threatened their manhood." She glared at her former boyfriend. The nerve of the man to show up in her getaway! He was the main reason for her leaving the States.

"I sort of threatened Dean if he did not tell me where you were vacationing at; I would cause irreparable damage to his baby."

Her eyes widened. "You didn't!" Gaby started laughing. Some of the restaurant patrons stared at her as if she had lost her marbles.

Sam smiled revealing his mouth watering dimples. "Can we please sit? I really need to talk to you."

Gabrielle nodded. He assisted her in sitting and rapidly joined her in the small table. He nervously cleared his throat before he started speaking.

"I want to apologize once more about the way I ended things with you."

"I forgive you and it goes both ways. I was mostly at fault for how badly things ended between us."

Sam covered one of her hands and was relieved to see she did not pull back. "Yes, but I was an ignorant fool."

"I have been doing soul searching these last three months and after a conversation I had with Dean I opened my eyes to what my priorities should be. You are the most important thing in my life, Gaby. Without you I am nothing."

She could not believe what she was hearing. "Sam, did you really break things off with Weinerstein?"

"Yes, two Sundays ago, after I had brunch with Dean I told her I was sorry but I am in love with someone and couldn't be with her any longer."

Gaby gulped hard. "You still love me, Moose?"

Sam heartily chuckled. "I never stopped, Baby Doll."

"But what about law school; wasn't she paying for your tuition?"

"I received my paralegal certification, which helped me in being hired by Holloway & Roberts PA Firm. I start in two weeks. The salary is decent and will cover my tuition."

"Oh Moose, I am so proud of you."

"The main part of my life is still empty, Gaby. Until I don't have you at my side again, my life will never be whole."

"What about my being a man in my early life? Doesn't that disgust you anymore?"

Sam stood up and knelt next to her. He cupped her face with his giant hands. "Gabrielle, I did not know you as Gabriel. The person I fell madly in love with is Gabrielle Carter. I don't care about the past. You are my present and future."

Tears slid down her smooth cheeks. Sam removed an item from his pants' pocket. Gaby was having trouble breathing. He opened the lid of the small dark blue jewelry box and inside gleamed a sterling princess cut diamond engagement ring.

"I've been carrying this with me since the reunion trip. Gabrielle Carter will you make me whole once more and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Gaby took in a deep breath. She nervously chuckled aware of all the eyes on her and Sam. "Yes, I accept!" She got on her feet and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I promise to never keep anything from you as long as I live!" Sam placed the band on her left ring finger. He kissed her passionately not caring that they had an audience. The restaurant's guests clapped and whistled at the newly engaged couple.

A flushed Gabrielle stopped for much needed air. Samuel rose to his impressive height and surprised everyone by grabbing the love of his life and carrying on his shoulder toward the elevator. "Are you going to have your way with me?" She giggled.

"You better believe it, Baby Doll." He pressed the elevator's number eight button and as the door closed; he asked, "I better not find Liverwurst in your suite."

Gabrielle laughed. "No, Wentworth is just a friend."

Once Sam placed his fiancée on the bed he turned to the door and placed the Do Not Disturb sign outside of it. The gargantuan Texan grinned as an already nude Gabrielle waited for him in bed. For the next two days, the Do Not Disturb sign remained outside the suite.


	18. Chapter 18

Three Months Later…

Guthrie Castle in Scotland

A glowing Anna walked in a dreamlike state down the aisle of the Scottish castle's breathtaking 2 acre walled garden, which was created circa 1614. Lavender Heather flowers and verdant lawns surrounded the circular altar, where James, the groom anxiously awaited to exchange vows with his pixie bride to be. The two hundred guests admired Red as she approached the love of her life with a piquant twinkle in her velvet eyes. The bride donned an off white satin chiffon/taffeta frothy Vera Wang original.

Her brother, Ash placed her delicate hand on James' tan large one. After the reception that will be held in one of the castle's lavish ballrooms; the buoyant newlyweds would partake of a two week honeymoon through the Scandinavian countries. Afterwards, Anna will begin her FBI training in Virginia due to being fortunate to have been selected by the Bureau.

James looked devastatingly hot in a black Armani tux jacket, white ruffled dress shirt, red and black kilt and knee length hose. Shiny black Gillie Brogues encompassed his feet. Ironically, Jo Harvelle was Anna's maid of honor since they were best friends due to their connection to Ash. He was the bride's brother and Jo's co-worker at the library.

When Dean saw Jo stroll down the aisle at first, his eyes crossed. Two of his former clients were integral members of the wedding party. He chuckled loudly. Cas elbowed his stomach and glared at him as some of the surrounding guests began to stare at the former gigolo. Dean calmed down and felt pride at knowing he was responsible for these two crazy kids meeting and falling head over heels in love.

James had never seen Anna look lovelier. Her crimson hair was picked up in an elegant chignon. The bride's doe eyes glittered with tears of happiness. James' chocolate eyes devoured her as they exchanged vows they wrote to each other. Castiel and Dean sat in the third row and everyone present could tell they were also hopelessly in love. Dean traced circles seductively behind Cas' neck. He loved feeling his lover's shivering response.

The bride and groom were pronounced husband and wife by the priest. The 200 guests rose and thunderous applause erupted in the castle's walled garden. When the priest told James to kiss the bride, Red jumped on her new husband and devoured his mouth with a passionate open mouth kiss. Everyone laughed. James carried her down the aisle. As the newlyweds passed by Dean; both of them winked at him.

After everyone had finally settled outside the main ballroom of the ancient castle, James said, "Our friends and family, we are so glad that you could join us in this wondrous occasion. My new bride and I want to start our honeymoon as soon as possible, so we will be leaving you now. Please enjoy the reception on our behalf. Thank you once again."

Red yelled for all of the single women to gather around so that she could toss the bouquet. Dean joking around physically pushed Castiel with the single women. Red turned around and counted to three. She tossed the white and mauve rose bouquet and it landed in Cas' hands. His lean cheeks burned crimson. The single ladies, who had almost shoved him to the ground, threw daggers at him with their envious glances. Dean approached his lover and kissed him chastely on the lips.

The newlyweds said one last good-bye to everyone and ascended the carriage that would take them to the castle, where they would spend their first night as a married couple.

Ash was about to start playing with his band, The Mullets in the ballroom. He told Jo to mingle since he was going to be playing lead guitar the rest of the night. He told her that Viggo Mortensen had been staring at her since they got to the ballroom.

Jo made eye contact with the sexy Renaissance man, and provocatively strolled by. Viggo followed her to the library, which was far from the reception area. He locked the door and was pleasantly surprised to see the beautiful woman, who had captivated him sitting on the edge of the desk nude.

He hastily removed his pants and walked up to her. She opened her legs in invitation and his member pummeled into her moist sheath. Jo moaned as he thrust into her. She raked her crimson nails on his back and a while later he collapsed on her. She smoothed his short cropped tawny straight hair and kissed him passionately.

"Where have you been all of my life?" Viggo asked.

She giggled and answered, "At the Los Angeles Library."

"Ah, a librarian by day and a sultry siren at night; what a remarkable combination. Are you busy next weekend?"

"No, not all, why?" she asked.

"I want you to go with me to the Venice Film Festival." She kissed him hard on his sexy lips and that was all the answer the actor needed.

Dean and Castiel shared a spacious chamber in the castle's west wing. The wedding reception had ended at three am and the two of them were tired. Cas had left Dean for a moment with the excuse of going to retrieve his wallet, which he had supposedly left at the ballroom. Dean sat cross legged on the canopied four poster bed and started to remove his shoes.

All of a sudden, his cell phone started vibrating. He was not going to answer but when he saw it was Cas, he did. "Hey, Chibi! What's taking you so long?"

"I need you to come downstairs immediately. Meet me at the front entrance." Cas hung up.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Dean thought to himself. He shrugged his shoulders and got out of bed. The curiosity was killing him. Maybe Cas wanted a quickie in one of the garden mazes? Ever since they had sex for the first time in the gazebo three months ago; Cas had become a horny rabbit. They would do it anywhere they could regardless where they were.

Five minutes later, Dean arrived at the castle's front entrance. There was no sign of Castiel anywhere. As he was going to call him; Dean heard the engine of what sounded like an Aston Martin. He whipped his head up and a silver 1962 model that could pass as an exact replica of the Aston Martin db5 used in the James Bond film, Dr. No was parked right in front of him.

Dean's emerald eyes were wide as saucers. He was more shocked, when the passenger door was opened from within and Cas dressed in a Tom Ford tuxedo told him to get inside. Once Dean had buckled in, Castiel drove swiftly down the deserted Scottish road. They drove by a forest of willow trees. Finally, Castiel reached their destination, a small two story stone cottage.

He was the first one to exit the car. The dark haired man did not allow his lover to open the door since he beat him at it. Dean held his offered hand. "The name is Bond…James Bond," Castiel said in a pretty decent British accent. Dean actually blushed as the shorter man led him inside the cottage.

A fire was already crackling in the fire place and Castiel headed to a small bar that was located adjacent to a cozy dining room. "I hope you enjoy your martinis like I do…shaken not stirred."

He prepared the drinks and made sure to add an olive on each martini glass. Dean gulped down his drink and headed towards Castiel. "I can't believe you remembered my fantasy, Angel."

Castiel encircled his arms around Dean's waist. They kissed hungrily, as Cas led Dean to the couch in front of the warm fire. Within a few minutes the two lovers lied nude on the brown and copper carpet as they made love. Dean was pleasantly surprised when Cas smeared some of his sperm onto his own anus. He guided Dean's hard shaft into his opening and the blond man bit his lower lip as he was finally entering the man he loved.

Since their first time together, Cas had always been the top. Dean had been so grateful his lover was overcoming his traumatic experience courtesy of Lucifer, the King of Dicks that he had never brought up the subject of him always being the bottom. He knew time would heal all wounds and Castiel would be completely healed. The time had finally come and Dean reveled as he pushed his cock deeper into Castiel's warmth. The other man moaned into the carpet as he urged his lover to go faster.

Two hours later, they showered together and Dean took Castiel once more against the tiled wall. Afterwards, the satiated lovers sat at the small wooden dining table. Cas uncovered Dean's plate. The mouth watering aroma of a bacon cheeseburger had been teasing Dean's taste buds. His appetite flew out the window when his green gaze landed on the small circular silver object which lied on top of the burger.

His watery gaze landed on Castiel's cerulean eyes. Cas rose and headed towards him. He got down on one knee. "Dean Winchester, will you marry me?"

Dean swallowed nervously. He felt like a chick at this very moment. His trembling right hand reached for the plain band and gave it to Castiel. His lover placed it on his left ring finger. "You know I will, Angel." Dean said as he brought Castiel up and kissed him passionately.

Castiel's cell vibrated on the wooden table. He read the text and laughed. The sexy pediatrician texted something swiftly and turned off the Black Berry. "Who the hell was that?"

"Take a guess, babe."

"How stupid of me; Gaby, of course."

Castiel nodded. "Why don't we put the Aston Martin to good use?" Dean did not even have to answer. The two of them ran outside and the sleek automobile was rocking for several hours until the sun made its first appearance of the morning.

One month later, Balthazar had completed his cancer treatment and his oncologist had given him the ok to take a trip to Barcelona. Castiel had advised him before he started his treatment to freeze some of his sperm in case he wanted to have children. He had immediately done that. Balthazar sat on a British Airways flight that would take him to Barcelona, where he planned on rekindling his relationship with Penelope, the saucy Spanish chef.

If things progressed famously between the two of them; he wanted her to become the mother of his children. He was already forty and it was about time he settled down. After seeing his darling friends Cassie and Dean so happy, Balthazar knew it was time for his happily ever after, as well. The blond Brit smiled as he remembered where the two love birds were currently heading.

Dean played Led Zeppelin's "Kashmir" as he drove into the Nevada border. A week ago Cas had finally moved in with him after being officially hired in UCSD's Pediatrics Dept. Dean's auto mechanic business was flourishing even more. Things couldn't be better. Cas laid his head on Dean's broad shoulder. "Did Gaby say she was no longer going to castrate us?"

"Yes, after I promised we will name our first daughter after her. I drew the line in naming a son, Samuel though."

Dean chuckled as he tapped the steering wheel. "I am starting to like him since he no longer has the stick shoved all the way up his Sasquatch ass, but he still is not our true bro yet."

"At least he is trying his best in being more comfortable around us. The poor giant even line danced with us last weekend." The two men cracked up as they recalled Sam's gargantuan ass' pathetic attempt at line dancing between the two of them at the Cowboy Palace Saloon. Gaby had made sure to take pictures of the special occasion.

Two hours later, Dean kissed Castiel's forehead. "Are you sure you want to do this, Chibi?"

Castiel kissed his stubbled cheek. "More than anything, babe." Dean parked the shiny black Impala outside of the Mon Bel Ami Wedding Chapel in Vegas.

Later that evening, Pamela Barnes was getting ready for a girls night out. As she was locking her front door, a gawky pimply faced teen approached her carrying a gorgeous spring flower arrangement. "Ms. Barnes?"

"Yes," she answered.

"These are for you." After she signed for them and gave him a three dollar tip, the teen left. Pamela unlocked the door and placed the lovely flowers on top of her dining table. She wondered who the hell would send her such lovely flowers. All the guys she knew were majorly cheap losers.

The part time psychic grinned _mischievously_ as she read the brief note attached to the flower arrangement. _"**I apologize for laughing at you, when you read my palm and said I was about to meet the love of my life. I am happy to say I am getting married today. Thanks, Dean."**_

**FIN**

**I want to thank all of you who read, reviewed and or subscribed to my first Destiel fic. It truly meant alot to me. Stay tuned for my next AU Destiel fic titled "Guarding Dean"! Love ya guys! **


End file.
